Forelsket
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Siempre me dijiste que fuera tras mis sueños, y que no me distrajera con nada más. Solo que no sabias, que mi sueño eras tú...
1. Decisiones

_**| Capítulo I |**_

" _ **Decisiones"**_

Si tuviese que describir ese día en una sola palabra seria "agitado", así lo había vivido y así parecía vivirlo también la ciudad. Mientras caminaba por las calles, veía el abundante movimiento de la gente que la recorría. Todos enfocados en su tarea, pero sin perder la amabilidad y la simpatía. Eso era algo que le encantaba de Lumiose, a pesar de la situación individual que cada residente vivía, siempre había lugar para una sonrisa y un cortés saludo.

Serena ya había saludado a varias personas en lo que llevaba de trayecto, pero hasta llegar a su destino aún le quedaban un par más.

—¡Buenos días señorita! —saludó el dueño de la florería con una gran sonrisa, Serena se la devolvió.

—Buenos días señor, ¿cómo le va? —respondió amable.

—¡Oh de maravilla! Acabamos de terminar un encargo de rosas blancas de la alcaldía para la decoración un evento de caridad que habrá mañana —respondió mientras le enseñaba su trabajo.

—¡Son hermosas!

—Si le gustan puede llevarse una señorita.

—Oh no, no podría aceptar…—titubeó apenada.

—Insisto, esta flor va muy bien con usted —Tomó una rosa y se la extendió. Serena agradeció el gesto y la tomó.

—Muchas gracias —respondió algo sonrojada y el vendedor sonrió—. Bueno ya debo irme.

—Vas a ver a tu amigo, ¿cierto? —soltó despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Eh?! —Serena volteo a verlo y se sonrojó —. ¿Co- como lo sabe? —preguntó torpemente.

—¡Muchacha! —El hombre rió fuerte— Siempre pasas por aquí cuando vas a verlo —Serena se sintió aún más avergonzada, se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino.

A veces se preguntaba si siempre era tan obvia. Bueno, parecía que no lo suficiente, porque él no se daba cuenta. Por más intentos que hiciera Ash jamás se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero bueno, había aprendido a lidiar con la densidad del chico, aunque eso no impedía que siempre tratase de hacérselo notar. Cada vez que podía iba a visitarlo o a ver alguna de sus batallas, no quería que pasara un solo día sin poder verlo.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegó al departamento de su amigo, se arregló un poco antes de tocar la puerta y espero a escuchar su voz del otro lado.

—¡Ya voy! —Cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso se ponía nerviosa, a pesar de verlo todos los días no podía evitar sentirse así con su presencia. El joven abrió la puerta y sonrió— Serena que bueno verte.

—Buen día Ash —saludó la aludida con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Adelante pasa —El entrenador abrió la puerta totalmente para que su amiga pasara. Serena agradeció el gesto y entró.

El departamento del azabache casi siempre estaba desordenado, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, era algo característico de él y de vez en cuando lo ayudaba a ordenarlo.

—Linda flor —comentó Ash mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Pikachu a su lado, Serena hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias, me la obsequió el dueño de la florería —respondió mientras admiraba el objeto blanco en sus manos y, seguidamente, acariciar la pequeña cabeza del roedor en forma de saludo.

—Lamento el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de acomodar —se apenó mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no se ve tan mal —Serena le dedico una sonrisa—. Creo que, lo único que le falta es un poco de decoración —habló observando el lugar. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Se levantó, fue hasta la cocina y tomó uno de los tantos vasos que Ash jamás usaba. Al vivir solo siempre alguno le sobraba. Le puso agua hasta la mitad, volvió y lo colocó en el centro de la pequeña mesa de madera que había entre el sillón y el televisor. Todo esto ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de él.

Cuando lo hubo colocado tomó la rosa blanca que había traído y la puso dentro.

—¡Listo, ahora se ve mejor! —exclamó con una sonrisa admirando su trabajo. Ash rio y contempló el trabajo de su amiga, siempre hacia lo posible para animarlo y hacer que ese lugar se viera mejor.

—Muchas gracias, se ve genial —dijo dándole una de esas grandes sonrisas que la dejaban sin aire.

—D-de nada —Se volvió a sentar en el sillón ahora un poco sonrojada.

—Y, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —preguntó alegre al mismo tiempo que encendía el televisor mostrándose en él la transmisión de una batalla. Al escuchar su pegunta a Serena se le fue el sonrojo enseguida y puso una cara seria.

—Ash la verdad es que yo, quería hablar contigo —tomó entre sus manos el vuelo de su vestido, se notaba nerviosa, lo que tenía que hablar con Ash era de suma importancia para ella. Necesitaba su opinión con respecto a un tema el cual podría definir su futuro. Ash la miraba atentamente, la batalla había ido a un comercial. Tomó aire y decidió proseguir.

—Hoy falte a mi trabajo porque quería venir a verte para… —No pudo seguir porque Ash la interrumpió.

—Espera, ¿tenías trabajo? —preguntó con un tono y una mirada seria.

—Eh, sí. Tenía una exhibición de vestidos. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo… - Serena se puso algo nerviosa por el tono de Ash, mas aún así quiso continuar con lo que venía a decirle. Pero no pudo porque Ash la volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Serena faltaste a tu trabajo? Ya hablamos de esto, te dije que no debías descuidar tu sueño por tonterías —Él se paró, y sonaba un poco molesto. Serena hizo lo mismo, sabía bien que Ash se molestaba cuando ella faltaba a trabajar e iba a visitarlo, ya la había regañado por eso. Pero en esta ocasión era por algo muy importante.

—Ash lo sé y lo siento pero quería verte porque…

—Si descuidas tus obligaciones podrías perder tu sueño, ya te lo había dicho Serena; tu sueño es lo más importante. ¿Qué pasaría si yo comenzara a faltar a mis encuentros de batallas o a los eventos importantes? Estaría faltando a mi sueño —El entrenador sonaba molesto y Serena estaba empezando a estarlo.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar un segundo su sueño y pensar en ella o en el momento que estaban teniendo? Ella se arriesgaba a todo con tal de verlo, pero él nunca lo notaba, siempre le sacaba en cara que su sueño es lo más importante. ¿Entonces ella no valía para él? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse con su presencia como ella lo hacía con la de él? Aún así, tenía que contarle lo que vino a decirle, era muy importante, ignoró su enojo y quiso continuar hablando.

—Ash yo quería venir aquí…

—¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí Serena!

…

No entendió porque usó esas palabras, o porque se estaba comportando así, pero se dio cuenta de que no fue algo bueno, o por lo menos como se escuchó.

Vio la reacción de su amiga, Serena tenia ambas manos en su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante totalmente consternado.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, no quería creerlo. Esas palabras, las sintió como una daga que atravesó su corazón. Jamás pensó oír algo así de él; la persona que más admiraba, la más especial para ella, la que amaba…

Se sintió traicionada. Vio que, a pesar de todo lo que ella se esforzara, por más intentos que hiciera para hacerle ver sus sentimientos, lo que realmente él significaba para ella; que gracias a él, a sus palabras, sus hazañas es que ella se encontraba donde estaba ahora. Al final, nunca la vería de otra forma, nunca podría corresponderle.

Y aunque él se diera cuenta, nada le aseguraba que sintiera lo mismo por ella. Se estaba arriesgando mucho, y creyó que ya no valía la pena.

En ese momento lo entendió, el jamás la vería como algo más, jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos y le correspondería. Vio que ya debía dejar ese sueño infantil atrás, olvidarlo y seguir con su vida. Ocuparse de ella, lo que ella quisiera, después de todo, ¿no fue eso lo que él le enseñó?

Pero de todos modos, se sentía frustrada y molesta. ¿Por qué él no podía verlo? ¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? No…. Ella no tenía la culpa, ella no hizo nada malo. Su corazón la había engañado y le creó una fantasía la cual creyó ciegamente.

No tenía porque seguir sufriendo por ese amor no correspondido. Necesitaba olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás. Ya no quería seguir soportando ese inmenso dolor por el que cargó todo este tiempo. El tenía la culpa, era él el que estaba mal por no poder ver realmente lo que había en su corazón, por no poder entenderla.

—Serena lo-lo siento yo no quise, yo solo, bueno…- No sabía que decirle, no era bueno para aclarar las cosas, y el que su amiga no reaccionara se lo dificultaba todavía más. Sintió que esta vez se había equivocado y mucho, y con solo aclararlo no serviría.

Serena bajó sus brazos dejándolos colgados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y agacho su rostro. Su mente se encontraba totalmente devastada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, se había dado cuenta de algo, y en ese momento no tenia palabras para expresarse. No podía hacerlo delante de él, pero de algo estaba segura, el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento hacia su amigo, era muy distinto al que tuvo todos estos años.

—Está bien Ash. No tienes que decir nada más, lo entiendo —No pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara quebrada. Pero tomó aire para no derrumbarse en ese momento, debía ser fuerte—. Ya debo irme.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a verlo, Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ash la veía sumamente preocupado y aturdido. Su mirada se lo decía todo, estaba dolida. Pero, no entendía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo se quedó estático en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? —dijo casi en un susurro, pero el entrenador pudo escucharla. Luego de esas últimas palabras negó levemente con la cabeza, como tratando de olvidarlas, y salió del departamento. Ash quedó totalmente abatido. Quería ir a buscarla, alcanzarla y disculparse por haberse comportado así, ella no se lo merecía, siempre era amable con él. Pero esas últimas palabras lo desconcertaron. ¿Qué debía sentir él? Sin duda esta vez, lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Serena caminó velozmente hasta su departamento el cual, como el de Ash, se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que no quedaba muy lejos.

En el camino sintió como en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas, pero intentó no llorar, al menos no hasta llegar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta puso la llave con mucha dificultad, sentía como ya no podía aguantar. Una vez que pudo abrir entró y se recargó en la puerta cerrándola. Tenía los ojos humedecidos a más no poder. Miró a su departamento, de la ventana del balcón se podía ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando por completo. No aguantó más y lentamente empezó a llorar mientras se deslizaba en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. De a poco comenzó a sollozar hasta terminar en un llanto desconsolador. Cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las envolvía con sus brazos.

Jamás se había sentido tan dolida y frustrada, ni cuando perdió su primer tripokalón lloró así. Por lo menos ahí sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de su amigó para recibir alguna palabra de aliento, pero en ésta ocasión era él quien la había lastimado.

Esa noche quiso llorar hasta derramar la última lágrima, hasta ya no poder hacerlo de nuevo. Había tomado una decisión, ya no lloraría más por Ash Ketchum, no sufriría más por ese amor no correspondido. Si él no podía comprender sus sentimientos era su problema. Ella no tenía la culpa, no se puede elegir a quien amar, y lamentablemente ella eligió a alguien que no compartía sus sentimientos.

A la medianoche recibió una llamada a su departamento. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono, respiró hondo e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que su voz no la delatara que estaba llorando.

—Si diga —Salió perfecto, al menos para ella.

—Serena, soy yo —contestó la voz del otro lado.

—¡Señorita Palermo, que sorpresa que me llame por aquí!

—Sí, intenté contactarte a tu celular pero no me respondía. ¿Pasó algo? – Recordó que había apagado su celular en el camino, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Tenía que inventar una excusa.

—No yo, emm…Salí un rato y lo olvide aquí.

—¿Tantas horas? —Cuestionó.

—Eh, si bueno es que salí a cenar —Odiaba mentir, pero en esa situación sentía que debía de hacerlo.

—Está bien, no importa. Te llamaba para que me confirmes tu decisión con respecto a la propuesta que te hice. Es importante que me des una ahora.

Serena escuchó atentamente sus palabras. Consideró nuevamente la oferta, esta vez nada le impedía aceptarla. Es más, la sintió como una puerta de escape, en su situación no tenían ánimos de ver a Ash, al menos no en un largo tiempo.

—Serena rápido necesito una respuesta —La voz de Palermo sonaba impaciente.

—Está bien —contestó seriamente.

—"Está bien" ¿qué?

—Acepto la propuesta, iré a Hoenn. Dijo estas palabras con total determinación, estaba decida y no tenía pensado volver atrás.

—Perfecto. Entonces prepárate, el avión sale mañana directo a nuestra primera parada: Ciudad Purtual. Te quiero en el aeropuerto a las cinco treinta, ¿entendido?

—Claro. Ahí estaré, puntual como siempre —respondió un poco divertida. Palermo sonrío, Serena siempre era puntual, y eso era algo que le agradaba de ella y le agradecía.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, descansa. Y que no se te ocurra faltar como hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —la pelimiel rio apenada, sabía que no se lo dejaría pasar.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. Descanse Palermo.

Luego de colgar se sentó pesadamente en el sillón. Debía de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Esa oferta que aceptó consistía en un viaje de seis meses para visitar la región de Hoenn y promocionar allí una línea de ropa a través de los performance, era algo así como una doble publicidad.

Era una gran oportunidad para ella siendo la actual reina de Kalos que llevaba manteniendo el titulo por 3 años seguidos. Luego de haber perdido ante Aria la primera vez cuando tenía trece, viajó a Hoenn un año y, al volver, pudo conseguir el tan anhelado titulo, y se ha esforzado mucho por mantenerlo todo este último tiempo. No podía desperdiciar todo su duro trabajo solo por un "capricho sentimental". Tenía que seguir dándolo todo para alcanzar nuevas alturas y sobrepasar nuevos desafíos.

Y, si era honesta consigo misma, en esos momentos alejarse de Lumiose y de Kalos era lo que más necesitaba. Si tenía pensado olvidar sus sentimientos debía tratar de estar lo más lejos posible de _"él"_ , por lo menos hasta estar segura de haberlo superado por completo.

Ahora Serena estaba decidida, tenía un nuevo propósito en su vida. Se esforzaría mucho para alzar su sueño hasta lo más alto, y a la vez, se aseguraría de poner sus sentimientos en orden. La próxima vez que volviera a ese lugar, sería totalmente distinta.

Con eso en mente se sintió lo más motivada para levantarse y comenzar a prepararse, tenía muchas cosas que resolver antes de su partida.

* * *

Ash se encontraba fuera del departamento de Serena. Eran las siente treinta de la mañana y había llegado ahí hace unos veinte minutos, pero no tenía el valor para tocar. Jamás le había pasado eso, no era la primera vez que visitaba a la pelimiel, pero también sabía que esta vez era diferente. Debía disculparse con ella por su comportamiento de ayer, no había podido dormir en toda la noche recordando su rostro lleno de dolor y esas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse. Aún no entendía su significado, pero por alguna razón sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando la oyó.

Si por él fuera hubiese venido a las cinco de la mañana, pero sabía que sería imprudente, así que espero sentado en la cama observando su reloj hasta que sea una hora más o menos razonable para hablar con ella.

Se reprendía mentalmente el no haberla detenido cuando se fue. ¿Por qué se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada? Seguro a ella eso también le dolió. Seguro creyó que a él ella no le importaba, de solo pensar eso su corazón se dolía. ¡Eso no era cierto! El la quería mucho, era una gran amiga y la apreciaba enormemente.

Debía de reparar el daño que había hecho por eso había ido. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta. Se dispuso a esperar algún tipo de respuesta. En esos segundos, que parecían horas, se encontraba muy nervioso. No era bueno aclarando las cosas y mucho menos disculpándose, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo, y rogaba que su amiga pudiera perdonarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie abría la puerta. Volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Quizás ella no quería verlo, y la entendía pero necesitaba hablar con ella, no le gustaba que estén así, no era algo común en ellos.

Decidió volver a tocar pero esta vez llamándola.

—Serena, soy yo. Ábreme por favor, necesito hablar contigo —Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Comenzó a extrañarse y a angustiarse, ¿tan molesta estaba con él que no quería abrirle? Iba a intentarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo al notar algo. Estaba parado sobre el tapete de Serena, esto llamo la atención del joven entrenador porque sabía muy bien que su amiga lo dejaba fuera cuando salía para que, al volver, pudiera limpiarse los zapatos y no tener que ensuciar su departamento.

Ella siempre lo regañaba porque él lo pasaba por alto y terminaba ensuciándole los pisos que ella procuraba mantener limpios. Aunque eso le molestara, su enojo nunca superaba los cinco minutos, y luego de una disculpa de Ash ella sonreía compadeciéndose de él y le decía: _"No te preocupes, después lo limpio"._

Si ese tapete estaba afuera significaba que ella no estaba allí. En parte eso lo alivio, ya que no era que ella no le quería abrir. Aún así, se extrañó que haya salido tan temprano. Debía de tener mucho trabajo, pensó para luego alejarse de ahí, hablaría con ella en la noche cuando llegue.

El también debía comenzar su día, hoy tenia agendadas siete batallas formales, y las llama así porque después terminaba aceptando batallas de cualquiera que lo retase y él gustoso aceptaba. Así el número se incrementaba llegando a tener veinte batallas en un día. Sus amigos lo regañaban, decían que se estaba exigiendo mucho, que no debía aceptar todos los retos. Pero él lo hacía porque quería, disfrutaba de una batalla, jamás menospreciaba a su oponente, cada uno de ellos eran un escalón más hacia su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon. Además como Campeón de Kalos debía hacer honor a su titulo, y no intimidarse ante nadie.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad con Pikachu en su hombro, antes de ir a su primer encuentro pasaría al gimnasio que se encontraba en la Torre Prisma a saludar a su amigo líder. De todos modos todavía era temprano para el encuentro.

Cuando entro fue recibido por Clembot, éste lo saludó cortésmente y le indicó que Clemont estaba en medio del gimnasio reparando una de sus maquinas. Llegó a la arena en inmediatamente lo vio, y para su sorpresa su ahora no tan pequeña hermana Bonnie estaba con él.

—¡Buenos días Clemont! ¡Bonnie hace un tiempo que no te veía! —Saludo cuando se acercaba a ellos. Clemont volteó y le sonrió.

—Hola Ash, buenos días.

—¡Como estas Ash! Ha pasado tiempo —respondió súper alegre la rubia.

—Estoy bien, ¡ansioso por la batalla que tendré en una hora! – Le dijo muy emocionado. Bonnie rió, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban—. Y dime, ¿cuántas medallas tienes hasta ahora? —dirigió su pregunta a la joven entrenadora.

—¡Cuatro! —contesto muy orgullosa— Regresé a Lumiose para buscar la quinta —volteó su vista a su hermano con una mirada desafiante y llena de determinación. Este le devolvió el mismo gesto. Ash al verlos se sintió emocionado. Eso le traía recuerdos, de cuando él y Clemont tuvieron su batalla por la quinta medalla de gimnasio. De eso ya hace cuatro años. Luego de perder la final en la Liga, por obra de la suerte de Míster Mime, viajó a Alola, Estuvo allí durante todo un año y en serio aprendió muchas cosas además de conocer grandes personas que fácilmente se convirtieron en apreciables amigo. Cuando volvió a Kanto tenía pensado tomarse un descanso, pero una llamada sorpresiva de Alan cambiaron por completo sus planes.

Él, así de loco como sonaba, le propuso volver a Kalos para retarlo de nuevo a disputar la final de la Liga. En un primer momento se negó rotundamente, pero él le explicó que en todo ese año en el que pudo viajar y meditar en sus acciones, jamás se había sentido merecedor de aquel título, ignorando así sus obligaciones. Por lo que, para sentirse bien consigo mismo y honrado, quería ganarse el título limpiamente si así debía ser.

Ash entendió que no fue tanto por él, sino más bien una forma de hacer al entrenador azabache sentirse bien consigo mismo, sentirse justo y noble, todo lo que él sentía en su honor como entrenador, y lo entendía. Aceptó el desafío, por su amigo y por él. Había aprendido a no rechazar las segundas oportunidades y que la suerte a veces podía sonreírte.

Asombrosamente ganó. Tanto Serena, que había regresado hacía poco de Hoenn, y los hermanos estuvieron allí para apoyarlo, siempre contó con ellos desde el primer día que los conoció y hasta ahora luego de tantos años. Ahora era su turno de hacerlo con la pequeña Bonnie.

—Esperaré ansioso ese momento —apoyó con una gran sonrisa a ambos hermanos.

—Si yo también lo espero, será como en los viejos tiempos cuando tuvimos nuestra batalla Ash —El azabache asintió —. Es una lástima que Serena se la perderá —Soltó lamentándose con un suspiro.

Ash se sorprendió por estas palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres Clemont? ¿Por qué Serena se la perdería? Dudo mucho que ella no quisiera venir a verla —Ahora eran Clemont y Bonnie los que tenían una cara desconcertada. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a ver a su amigo el campeón.

—Ash, ¿no te enteraste? ¿Serena no te lo dijo? —preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—¿De qué hablas, que me tiene que decir? —Ash ahora estaba más confundido. ¿Qué debía saber?

—Ash… —Bonnie tomó la palabra. Suponía el porqué de la ignorancia de su amigo, por qué decidió hablar con cuidado—, Serena se fue a Hoenn esta madrugada.

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Parpadeó varias veces y sintió como el tiempo se detenía mientras sus pupilas se contraían.

¿Serena se había ido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no le dijo nada? No debía ser cierto, no podía creerlo, si ayer en la noche estuvo con ella y no le comentó nada con respecto a viajar. Sintió como su corazón se estremecía de nuevo, y su cuerpo se le entumecía. Estaba muy sorprendido, sentía toda su mente y cuerpo contrariados. No esperaba ese tipo de noticia, no tenia palabras, no, no debía ser verdad…

Bonnie y Clemont vieron la reacción que tuvo su amigo al escuchar eso y sentían como si estuvieran apuñalándolo con cada palabra que le decían. Pero el debía saber la verdad, si Serena no se lo había contado entonces ellos lo harían. Bonnie decidió seguir hablando.

—Es un viaje de negocios que hará como reina de la región promocionado una línea de ropa y a la vez que realiza presentaciones. Durará seis meses de prueba, pero si todo es un éxito se extenderá hacia otras regiones…Es, fantástico, ¿no? —él no le contestaba y eso le daba miedo.

¿Seis meses? ¡No podía esperar tanto, debía verla ahora, tenía que disculparse con ella! Lo peor es que el sabía que Serena era excelente y muy talentosa. Sin duda triunfaría, en Hoenn y en cualquier otra región a la que fuese. ¿Cuánto tiempo se ausentaría entonces? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Seguro se olvidó, si eso debía ser. Ayer se fue muy rápido debió habérsele pasado. No creyó que no quisiese contárselo, ¿cierto?

— Ash... —Lo llamó Clemont sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ¿Serena no te lo dijo? —Al rubio le extrañaba eso. No dudaría de que Ash hubiese sido la primera persona en que Serena se lo hubiese comentado, ellos se decían todo, no tenían secretos.

—N-no…no me dijo nada…—contestó ido. Eso le dolía mucho, si había algo que apreciaba de Serena era la confianza que ella le tenía. Todo lo nuevo que surgía con respecto a su sueño ella se lo comentaba, buscando una opinión, un consejo o simplemente para compartírselo, y él hacía lo mismo con ella. Su relación era muy unida y siempre sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro. Pero que Serena no le quisiese compartir algo como eso, ¿significaba que ya no le tenía confianza?

Bonnie observaba minuciosamente a Ash. Por la reacción que tuvo se noto que le afectó enormemente que Serena se haya ido, pero sabía que era más por el hecho de no habérselo dicho. Eso le extrañaba mucho, ella jamás aceptaría una oferta así sin consultársela a él. Pero sobretodo sabía que no aceptaría nada que la alejara de Ash por tanto tiempo. Ella misma se lo había dicho, desde que se volvieron a encontrar, ya hace varios años, Serena tenía miedo de volver a perder a Ash, tomando como una decisión del destino que él haya vuelto a Kalos el mismo año que ella, por lo que procuraba siempre estar cerca de él. Aunque sabía que también lo hacía porque tenía la esperanza de que, algún día, él entendiese sus sentimientos y le correspondería, pero en lo que a eso se refiere el entrenador era muy despistado. Algo debió haber pasado entre ellos dos para que Serena decidiera no contárselo, era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Ash —El aludido volteo a verla, en sus ojos se notaba abatido y la confusión por la que estaba pasando —Yo… —Se pausó un poco para pensar con cuidado lo que iba a decir. —Ayer hable con Serena, ella me comentó sobre esta oferta que le habían dado —Ash la escuchaba atentamente, casi sin pestañear —, no estaba segura de qué decisión tomar, así que me dijo que iría a verte para saber tu opinión. Y… según lo que hable con ella anoche, cuando llamó para decirnos que se iría, había hablado contigo —El azabache se sorprendió mucho ante tal declaración y algo en su cabeza hizo click. Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso había ido a verlo y había faltado a ese evento. ¡Ella se lo quería contar! Se sentía totalmente culpable, ella fue a él buscando su consejo y no quiso escucharla y por si fuera poco la trato mal. Tenía sentido el por qué no se lo había dicho. Seguro estaba muy dolida con él— Ash —Bonnie volvió a hablarle—. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes ayer?

El mencionado bajó su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida. Se lo merecía, no tenían porque haber tratado así a Serena, había traicionado su confianza y eso no tenia perdón. Con muy poco ánimo respondió la pregunta de su amiga.

—Ayer, Serena fue a mi departamento. Me dijo que venía a verme y que decidió faltar a una exhibición de vestidos para estar ahí. Yo… —hizo una pausa y se removió en su lugar, lo que iba a decir lo afectaba mucho—, la reprendí diciendo que no debía de faltar a sus obligaciones, pero ella insistía en que quería verme. En un momento de la discusión le dije…algo no muy agradable, a ella le afectó mucho y decidió irse —lo contó sin dirigirles la mirada, no se enorgullecía para nada de sus palabras y mucho menos de sus actos.

Bonnie y Clemont lo miraban preocupados, no era normal que ellos tuvieran una discusión, y podían ver que eso los afectaba mucho. Ayer cuando Serena se despidió también se oía triste, pero suponían que era porque se alejaría de ellos.

—Soy de lo peor…—Escucharon decir a Ash casi en un susurro— Si yo la hubiera escuchado, ella me lo habría dicho y podría haberle dado mi opinión—sacudió la cabeza frustrado. Ahora se lamentaba de las muchas cosas que ese día pudo haber evitado, pero que por su necedad no lo hizo y ahora estaban sufriendo él y Serena.

—Pero, seguro le habrías dicho que fuera, ¿verdad? —Clemont trató de animarlo, aunque sabía que sería difícil— Tú siempre la has motivado a que persiguiera su sueño y alcanzase nuevas alturas. Por eso le habrías dicho que se fuera, ¿no es así? —Ash se sorprendió ante la pregunta, hasta ahora no se había cuestionado eso.

Si Serena se lo hubiese dicho, ¿él qué le hubiera respondido? Lo más probable es que le hubiera dicho que fuera, pensó. Pero sentía dentro suyo que eso quizás no era tan cierto. De todos modos, Serena estaba ahora yendo a cumplir su sueño, debía estar feliz por ella, ¿verdad?

No sabía exactamente que responder, quizás dudaba porque, de la forma en que se fue, ellos no terminaron bien. Pero aún así, la sola idea de pensar en Serena lejos de él por tanto tiempo lo angustiaba. Solo esperaba que no fuese tanto tiempo… No. Ese era un pensamiento egoísta, Serena debía triunfar, era sus sueño. ¿Aunque no la vea por un tiempo indefinido? Cada pregunta que se hacía contradecía su pensamiento anterior. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, y el no era muy bueno ordenándolas.

Se limitó a no responderle a Clemont con la excusa de que se le hacía tarde para su batalla. Se despidió de los hermanos y se encamino a su encuentro. En el trayecto estaba muy pensativo, Pikachu lo miraba preocupado, no era normal ver así a su entrenador. Lo que sucedía es que Ash nunca había tenido tantas complicaciones en lo que a sus pensamientos y o sentimientos se refiere, en ese sentido era muy "básico". Pero desde ayer, desde esa discusión que tuvo con Serena es que no dejaban de surgirle tantos pensamientos.

Escuchó como su pokemon le hablaba en tono preocupado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miró su rostro y entendió que no estaba actuando normal. Se golpeó la cara con sus manos y decidió tratar de no pensar, por lo menos hasta que termine sus obligaciones. Ya no podía hacer nada y no debía descuidar su trabajo no era su filosofía.

* * *

Ash llegó agotado a su departamento, había tenido catorce batallas ese día, y más la carga emocional y mental que estaba llevando se sentía totalmente extenuado. Se derrumbó en el sillón y Pikachu se subió sobre él. Ese había sido un largo día, lo único que quería era relajarse y no pensar en nada si era posible.

Decidió encender el televisor para distraerse un poco. Comenzó a vagar por los canales buscando algo interesante para ver. Pero sintió como su corazón se detuvo precipitadamente cuando leyó un titulo de un noticiero.

" _La reina de Kalos llega a Hoenn"._ El reportero comentaba sobre la visita de su amiga a la región con la intensión de promocionar una línea de ropa y sus particulares e impresionantes presentaciones junto a sus pokemon. La nota estaba acompañada de imágenes de la pelimiel durante su llegada y primer día.

Ash no despegó sus ojos de la pantalla hasta que la nota termino. La sintió corta, le hubiese gustado ver un poco más a su amiga. Eso le pareció extraño, antes siempre veía a Serena, además ella ahora estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

" _Pero seguro le habrías dicho que fuera, ¿verdad?"_

La pregunta de Clemont resonaba en su cabeza. Nunca le había tomado tanta importancia a lo que era tener a Serena con él todos los días. Pero de seguro era la culpa, ¿cierto? Aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su amiga. Siempre era grata, y no medía el tiempo cuando estaba con ella. Podían estar juntos simplemente media hora, ya que sus cargas horarias le impedían más, -aunque la pelimiel siempre se hacia un espacio para verlo- y podía jurar que sentía que hubiesen pasado horas.

¿Qué le hubiese respondido si ella se lo hubiese preguntado? ¿Le hubiese dicho que se quedase, que no quería que se alejara tanto tiempo? No, eso no era correcto. Pero aún así ahora no sentía esa idea tan mala.

—¡Maldición! —Revolvió desesperadamente su cabello, ya no sabía que pensar. Apagó el televisor, y se acomodó en el sillón para dormirse, a veces lo hacía cuando no tenía ánimos de levantarse de allí. Esa noche no cenó, algo raro de él, pero no tenia energía para nada. Antes de dormirse pudo observa la flor que su amiga había colocando en la pequeña mesa. Sonrió con ternura, realmente había quedado bien.

Recordó su rostro cuando la vio ayer por última vez, no podía evitar sentir la culpa consumirlo cada vez que lo hacía. Pero lo que más le pesaba eran esas palabras que le dedicó junto con aquella mirada: _"¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?"_ Seguían siendo un misterio para él.

Ahora lo único que quería era disculparse con ella, necesitaba verla pronto para poder hacerlo. Pensaba que, si la veía, todas esas dudas que tenía se podrían resolver, pero solo si la volvía a ver, cara a cara. Que ella esté ahí con él. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormirse deseando que Serena regresara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas gente!**

 **Antes de que me maten, les diré que no es que tardo en actualizar mi otro fic porque estuve escrbiéndo este, para nada. De hecho este fic fue el primero que comencé a escribir, ya tengo tres capítulos hechos. pero llegué a un punto en que su narrativa y trama me estresó, así que lo dejé por un tiempo y mientras surgió la idea de escribir "Lo que siento por ti" y bueno...se imaginarán el resto.**

 **Aclararé varias cosas:**

 **En primer lugar esta historia la comencé mucho antes de que se haya terminado el anime de XY &Z estaba por el arco del Team Flare si mal no recuerdo, (si lo sé, buenos tiempos :') ) Por lo que habrán algunas cositas que tuve que arreglar de ultimas para que coincidan un poco con el anime y su final. Cosas como el beso de Serena y el que se fuera Hoenn aún no estaban sabidas. (sep, profeticé que Serena se iba a Hoenn mucho antes B) pero nadie se enteró salvo un par de amigos a los que les mostré la historia xD)**

 **Segundo: ¿Ash campeón? Entiéndanme, estaba muy molesta aún con lo de la final (¡aún lo estoy!) Así que me di el lujo...Originalmente Ash había sido quien ganó la Liga jeje pero naah decidí inventarme esa excusa de Alan para meter Alola en el medio y hacerla canónica en mi historia, aunque todavía no sé que hacer con el beso...seguro también lo agrego y algo se me ocurrirá. xD**

 **Y tercero, sus edades: Tuve muuchas dificultades con esta parte. En primera yo no estoy muy de acuerdo en que el Kalos tenga dieciséis años, pero tampoco me creo que tengan diez, así que les puse que en su viaje tenía una edad de trece para que me dieran las cuentas xD Así que quedaría así:**

 **En el viaje por Kalos tanto Ash como Serena y Clemont tenían trece años, Bonnie tuve que dejarla de seis...(de hecho siempre creí que tenía seis, luego lo medité un poco y quizás si llegase a tener siete u ocho, pero no me convenía así que lo dejé así, espero no les moleste) Cuando pasó ese año de Serena en Hoenn y Ash en Alola ellos volvieron a reunirse ahora con: Ash, Serena y Clemont catorce y Bonnie siete. Actualmente, luego de cuatro años, Los tres mayores tienen diecisiete (sí, si pueden tener deptos. por sus profesiones, ¡vamos que es el mundo pokemon!) y Bonnie tiene diez. Aclarado eso, (y detesto hacerlo pero es para que no se confundan) confió en que serán capaces de resolver las dudas que quizas tuvieron al leer :v**

 **Tardaré en actualizar, desde ya se los digo. Quisás los primeros tres cap no, pero lo otros...se me hace muy pesada la trama, me encanta, pero es tediosa y te consume la cabeza. Así que espero sepan entenderme.**

 **Y bueno, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué piensan que puede pasar? Ojalá y les guste.**

 **Con respecto a "Lo que siento por ti" ya casi está, será el último capítulo y luego viene un epílogo. Si todo sale bien lo subiré este finde.**

 **Eso sería todo, me despido y espero que les guste esta historia y si no..que le voy a hacer xD**

 **¡bye, bye!**


	2. Revelación

**| Capítulo II |**

 **" _Revelación"_**

Miró el tiempo en el cronometro de su reloj, llevaba corriendo una hora, por el horario que era decidió dejar hasta ahí su entrenamiento. Lentamente bajó su velocidad para trotar junto a su fiel amigo Pikachu de vuelta a su departamento.

En los últimos años había optado por comenzar una rutina de entrenamiento, las batallas se habían vuelto más demandantes y necesitaba estar siempre preparado y en forma para cualquier tipo de reto.

Mientras regresaba podía sentir los nacientes rayos del sol en su rostro. No había cambiado mucho su apariencia, solo estaba mucho más alto y, por la ardua ejercitación a la que se había sometido, su físico había mejorado un poco. Pero fuera de eso el joven campeón de veinte años seguía siendo el mismo simpático, optimista y un poco torpe chico de siempre.

Cuando llegó a su departamento tenía hambre, así que decidió prepararse un desayuno simple: cereal. Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, por lo tanto no había aún ninguna tienda abierta para comprar algo. Decidió no molestarse por eso y servirse de su cereal, al fin y al cabo era delicioso y en ese momento, con lo hambriento que estaba, cualquier cosa le venía bien.

Colocó su tazón en la barra de la cocina, se sentó en una de las banquetas de ésta y encendió el televisor. Píkachu estaba junto a él con un tazón de su alimento. Mientras comía intentaba estar atento a cualquier noticia que mostrase el aparato electrónico.

Cada vez que podía lo hacía, se sentaba frente al televisor y buscaba algún indicio, una noticia, algo nuevo de su amiga pelimiel. En el último tiempo eran muy pocas las novedades que recibía de ella, lo último que supo es que viajaría a Alola para seguir con su campaña, de esto ya hacían seis meses.

Como el predijo, a Serena le había ido muy bien. La línea de ropa para la que fue a modelar había tenido una gran aceptación, y la mayor parte de eso se debía al trabajo de su amiga. Serena se empeñaba mucho en dar lo mejor de sí para causar una buena impresión y cautivar al público. En todos los espectáculos que hacía procuraba siempre alegrar a sus espectadores, y, llevando siempre una sonrisa y con su característica amabilidad y simpatía, se ganó con mucha facilidad el cariño tanto del público como de varias marcas que comenzaron a contactarla para que sea la imagen de su producto.

Serena fue escalando en el camino de su sueño esforzándose día a día para dar lo mejor de sí, y ahora su fama era conocida en todo el mundo. Se podría decir que lo había logrado, había cumplido su sueño.

Ash era consciente de eso, y se sentía muy feliz por la chica, pero también por una parte se sentía inconforme. Le hubiese gustado haber estado ahí con ella, verla cumplir sus metas, superar sus desafíos, compartir sus alegrías y sus tristezas, sus caídas y sus triunfos. Tenerla a su lado y que ella supiera que podía encontrar en él un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar.

Pero, dudaba ahora de poder significar eso para ella. Desde aquella discusión que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron Serena no lo había vuelto a contactar. El tampoco lo quiso hacer, no quería incomodarla u obligarla a que le hablase si no quería. Aunque se moría por dentro por poder hacerlo debía por lo menos respetarla en esa decisión, después de todo el la trató muy mal, tenía derecho de no querer hablarle.

Pero ya habían pasado tres años desde ese suceso, el enojo no podía durarle tanto. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentaba contactarlo? Quizás tenía mucho trabajo, ya que sabía que ni Bonnie ni Clemont recibían muchas noticias de ella. Sí, eso debía ser, no es como si ella intentase evitarlo, ¿verdad?

De todos modos no es que el no hubiese estado haciendo nada. En el último tiempo sus batallas se habían vuelto más demandantes y ni hablar de las reuniones y eventos a los que tenía que asistir. En numerosas ocasiones tuvo que viajar a las distintas regiones, en las cuales tuvo encuentros importantes con grandes oponentes como lo eran otros campeones y entrenadores muy talentosos. Cada día era una nueva y emociónate aventura para él, siempre aprendía algo nuevo, lo que lo hacía darse cuenta de que el mundo de las batallas pokemon era muy amplio y quería aprenderlo todo de él.

Eso le hizo recordar su itinerario de hoy. Lo primero que tendría era una reunión con los líderes de gimnasio de la región para informar de cuantas medallas se entregaron éste año para la organización de la próxima Liga regional que ya estaba muy cerca. Y, como todo campeón, Ash encabezaría el evento que era el más importante del año.

Luego de una tarde en la que tenía programadas solo cinco batallas habría un evento de salón, una fiesta en donde se conmemoraría el pre-inicio de la _20th_ Liga regional. Muchas figuras importantes de la misma región, e incluso invitadas de otras, estarían allí. Era un acontecimiento muy importante al cual no podía faltar. Aunque las fiestas no eran lo suyo y mucho menos vestirse elegante, no podía faltar a sus obligaciones, y, aunque esto no era una batalla, debía tomarle el mismo peso.

Cuando hubo terminado su desayuno se duchó, se vistió y salió. Como ahora era conocido prácticamente en todo el mundo, pero aún más en esa misma región y sobre todo en ciudad Lumiose, ya no podía moverse libremente por la calle sin ser asediado por la prensa o las personas. Aunque en un principio no le disgustaba con el tiempo comenzó a hacérsele un poco tedioso y cansador. Así que optó por manejarse por aire.

Tomó su pokebola en la mano y de ella llamó al pokemon que sería su "transporte". Su fiel amigo y compañero Charizar apareció frente a él y Pikachu y rugió con gran fuerza.

—Buenos días amigo, necesito de tu ayuda para ir a mi reunión —Saludó a su pokemon mientras lo acariciaba, éste rugió una vez más en señal de afirmación y se volteó para que su entrenador pudiera montarlo. Ash se lo agradeció; aunque no era la primera vez que usaba a Charizar por la actitud que éste tenía no podía simplemente pretender que podría subirse sobre él sin previo aviso, debía pedírselo en cada ocasión, las cuales tampoco dejaba que fueran muchas. Aunque su relación había mejorado con el tiempo, y el pokemon le tenía un gran respeto, él también se lo tenía y consideraba que era la mejor forma de tratarse.

Una vez ya sobre su lomo dio la orden y el pokemon se elevó por los cielos con gran velocidad. Algo que le agradaba de este modo de transporte era que lograba llegar a su destino en un corto lapso de tiempo, ya que él siempre tenía problemas con llegar a horario, eso realmente lo salvó en muchas ocasiones. Aunque claro, el no dragón no le dejaba gozar mucho de aquella comodidad.

El lugar de su reunión era en la Sede de la Asociación Pokemon, cuando divisó el edificio dio la orden de descender, una vez ya en el suelo volvió a agradecerle a su pokemon la labor y lo guardó en su pokebola.

En la entrada del edificio pudo divisar un par de caras muy familiares para él, Clemont se encontraba charlando junto con Violeta, Grant y Korrina. Al verlo llegar todos voltearon y lo saludaron.

—¡Vaya Ash lograste llegar a tiempo! —saludó la patinadora en un tono burlón.

—Si de alguna forma —respondió con una penosa sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte amigo.

—Lo mismo digo Clemont. ¡Violeta, Grant! ¿Cómo han estado? Ha pasado tiempo —Volteo a ver a los mencionados con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Si que ha pasado tiempo Ash! Has cambiado un poco, éste momento debería ameritar una buena foto —la líder tipo insecto hizo un gesto de enmarcar con sus dedos la cara del azabache, éste rio.

—Me alegra volver a verte Ash, se nota que te has vuelto muy fuerte, espero poder enfrentarte de nuevo algún día.

—¡Cuenta con ello Grant!

—Bueno creo que es hora de la reunión, los demás deben estar adentro ya —Les recordó Clemont.

—Cierto entonces entremos —Korrina lideró el grupo que comenzaba a avanzar hacía el edificio.

—¡Esperen! —Interrumpió Ash— Si todos ya están arriba, ¿por qué estaban aquí?

—Ah bueno eso es porque sabíamos que llegarías tarde, así que decidimos esperarte aquí para que no entres solo, aunque esta vez nos sorprendiste —el científico volteo a verlo y le sonrió. El entrenador hizo el mismo gesto, se sentía feliz de tener tan buenos y grandes amigos.

—Muchas gracias chicos —arqueó sus ojos con pena y ellos le correspondieron, le tenían un gran afecto a su amigo el campeón.

Tomo mucho aire y se preparó mentalmente para el día que tendría por delante, como siempre lo daría todo y se esforzaría al máximo para seguir avanzando en el camino de su sueño.

* * *

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial!... ¿Eh?...oh, ya veo... ¡Pero...! Sí, claro te entiendo…De acuerdo, esperaré ansiosamente entonces… Si adiós.

Colgó la llamada y suspiró pesadamente. A veces se preguntaba porque las personas se hacían tantas complicaciones por algo que, según ella, era muy simple. Bueno, no estaba en sus lugares, así que no podía dar una opinión certera de cómo se sentían.

Solo pensaba lo que era obvio para ella, pero quizás por estar fuera del problema era que podía verlo desde una perspectiva más amplia. Aún así quería ayudar, pero no sabía exactamente cómo. Si tenía un par de ideas, pero suponía que sus métodos no eran del todo "delicados" y, quizás, podían ocasionar más problemas que soluciones.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación. Ya estaba cansada de pensar en tantas soluciones. A veces solo quería apartarse, pero le era imposible, ella misma se quería involucrar. Su pequeño pokemon eléctrico Dedenne intentó animarla, ella lo miró y le sonrió. _"Bueno, quizás algún día se solucione"_ intentó pensar positivamente. Su pokemon salió de su bolso, se subió a su cabeza y exclamó alegremente, por lo que ella se animo aún más y decidió tratar de olvidarlo, al menos por ahora, y seguir su camino.

Bonnie caminaba por la calles de Lumiose, la ciudad en la cual nació y la vio crecer y convertirse en lo que era ahora, una gran y fuerte entrenadora que había logrado llegar a los más altos puesto de la liga pokemon de los últimos años. Lastimosamente aún no había logrado ganarla, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo, eso era lo que había aprendido en su viaje por Kalos que realizó con su hermano y sus amigos hace ya muchos años. Después de haber viajado y conocido otras regiones, regresó para esta vez hacerse con el título.

Ya tenía las ocho medallas en su poder, y faltaban escasos meses para La Liga, pero ésta no sería una cualquiera, ya que se celebraría su aniversario número veinte, sería una competencia memorable y estaba decidida a ésta vez conseguirlo, estaba segura de que lo haría.

Llegó al gimnasio en la Torre Prisma y entró apresuradamente a buscar a su hermano, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Al encontrarlo vacio se sorprendió, él jamás lo abandonaba. Optó por ir a su casa, quizás su papá o Clembot sabían algo.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir Dedenne le señaló un extraño cartel con muchas luces el cual llamó su atención, se acercó y leyó el mensaje escrito en él:

" _En estos momentos el gimnasio está fuera de servicio debido a que el líder se encuentra en una reunión con la asociación pokemon, favor de disculpar."_

" _¿Cómo no lo vi antes?"_ Pensó mientras hacia una mueca. Seguro estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a su hermano que se le pasó, _"si eso debe ser"_ concluyó con una pose pensativa mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

Dejó eso de lado y se enfocó en el mensaje del cartel. Recordó que su hermano le había avisado que tendría una reunión de líderes de gimnasio con la Asociación Pokemon para hablar sobre la próxima Liga. No lo dudó un segundo y se encaminó hacia allá, no tenía la paciencia para esperarlo.

* * *

Ash suspiró agotado, definitivamente las reuniones no eran lo suyo. Le costó mucho prestar atención y seguir el tema de discusión. No es que no le pareciera importante, ¡pero por Dios es inhumano permanecer más de tres horas sentado en un escritorio solo para hablar! Su mente no podía estar concentrada por mucho tiempo y fácilmente se ponía a divagar; cuando se daba cuenta sacudía su cabeza y se reprendía mentalmente, pero al querer volver a enfocarse le costaba mucho retomar el hilo de la conversación.

Su amigo lo miró con pena, sabía que a él no le gustaban este tipo de cosas, pero admiraba aún el esfuerzo y la determinación que le dedicaba. Sabía que si fuera por él estaría todo el día batallando, así que estar más de una hora sentado en una silla escuchando a un montón de gente hablar sobre cosas "aburridas" era un verdadero reto para él, pero no del tipo que le gustaban.

Ash lo miró con una expresión desganada, Clemont sonrió con gracia ante eso, el azabache al verlo hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Aunque ya no estaban viviendo las emocionantes aventuras que realizaban en sus viajes aún entre los dos podían pasarla bien y divertirse.

—¡Oye Clemont, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?! Muero de hambre.

—Suena bien. Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante de pastas y son de las mejores —mencionó señalando la dirección.

—¡Oh que delicia, se me hace agua a la boca de tan solo imaginármelo! —Ash exclamó con una expresión de deleite misma que Pikachu— ¡Vayamos ahora mismo! —el rubio asintió en respuesta y ambos se dirigieron allí.

Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la entrada del local un grito que los llamó detrás suyo los detuvo. Ambos se voltearon con curiosidad a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y se sorprendieron en gran manera al reconocerla.

—¡Bonnie volviste! —Exclamó emocionado su hermano acomodándose los lentes para asegurarse de no estarlo alucinando.

—¡Así es hermanote! — vociferó colocando su mano en su frente saludándolo alegremente estilo militar.

—¡Ha pasado tiempo pequeña Bonnie! ¿Qué tal todo? —Ash la saludó mientras ella se acercaba a ambos.

—Me ha ido bien, ya tengo mis ocho medallas y estoy lista para la competencia —determinó con orgullo y confianza.

—¡Así se habla, ese es el espíritu Bonnie! —Le animó Ash cerrando ambos puños frente su rostro.

—Y, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

—Quise verte a ti primero por eso fui al gimnasio. Pero vi el cartel que decía que estabas en una reunión por lo que decidí venir a buscarte —Dedenne trepó nuevamente a su cabeza y saludó a sus viejos amigos con efusividad.

—Ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Íbamos a comer algo —propuso Ash.

—Me parece genial, hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

—Bien entonces entremos —Clemont abrió la puerta del restaurante y los tres ingresaron al lugar.

El sitio no estaba muy concurrido, lo cual era bueno para que los tres pudieran pasar una cómoda comida si tener que preocuparse porque mucha gente asediara a Ash. Conversaron por un largo rato mientras disfrutaban sus platillos. Bonnie les contó a ambos chicos como fue su travesía al recorrer las distintas regiones que visitó, y de la experiencia que ganó allí para, al volver, poder conseguir rápidamente las medallas y ser capaz de entrar a la Liga. La conversación se hizo muy amena y alegre, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento juntos, sin duda era algo nostálgico.

Pero Ash sentía que algo faltaba, que a pesar de que el momento era muy acogedor no estaba completo. Algo, o más bien alguien, hacía falta para que esa reunión, ese encuentro, tenga un toque único y especial. Ella no estaba con ellos, y se notaba en gran manera. No se había dado cuenta lo importante que era la presencia de su amiga pelimiel hasta ahora. Sin duda se notaba un gran vacío sin ella en el grupo.

Volvió a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo ahora, si extrañaría estar con ellos, si echaría de menos a sus amigos. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? ¿Seguiría molesta? Eso le generaba mucha incertidumbre y malestar. ¿Por qué no llamó aunque sea una vez? Solo así podría tener tal vez algún tipo de idea.

Se concentró en ese último pensamiento, ¿por qué Serena no se preocupaba en llamarlos? ¿Ya no le importaban sus amigos? Bueno, el no podría recriminarle mucho esto, porque en cierto modo fue lo que le enseñó a su amiga, que se enfocara más en sus sueños. Pero tampoco es que debía seguirle el consejo al pie de la letra, ¿cierto? Ya no sabía que pensar, ahora hasta el mismo se contradecía.

Miró a su pequeña amiga rubia hablar enérgicamente. Recordó cuando era una niña y juntos viajaban por Kalos. Ella y Serena eran muy unidas, al punto de que se trataban como hermanas. La pelimiel siempre jugaba con ella, le aconsejaba y cuidaba. También habían ciertas divertidas ocasiones en las que ambas se comportaban como dos niñas pequeñas, sin duda tenían una gran relación. ¿En verdad Serena dejo de comunicarse hasta con Bonnie?

Rememoró que al principio lo poco que se enteraba de su amiga era por los noticieros y por ella, pero nunca le dijo de donde obtenía esa información, la cual tampoco era mucha. La duda y la ansiedad por saber de Serena lo comían vivo, necesitaba preguntarle a Bonnie si, aunque sea, sabía algo nuevo, lo más mínimo podría satisfacerlo. Se sentía extraño, jamás pensó que le importaría tanto. Quizás por el hecho de cómo terminaron, lo cual lo perseguía y atormentaba a cada momento.

Pensó un poco antes que palabras usar adecuadamente y se arriesgó.

—Oye Bonnie —La rubia dejó de hablar y ambos lo miraron atentamente—, ¿de casualidad no tienes...- Apartó su mirada a un lado— …noticias de Serena?

A ella le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, no esperaba que Ash fuese tan directo. Generalmente cuando hablaban de su amiga, o más bien cuando ella sacaba el tema, él intentaba desviarlo de conversación o simplemente se quedaba callado. Sabía que le era incomodo, comprendía que le dolía en cierta forma hacerlo. Pero también le molestaba que no hiciera nada para enmendar su error.

El no se preocupaba por llamarla, pero aún así sufría por no saber nada de ella, ¿qué tan denso podía ser como para no darse cuenta de que estar mal con Serena lo afectaba, y que seguro con solo una llamada hubiera podido arreglar todo? A veces pensaba que la decisión que tomó Serena era la correcta, pero ella siempre quiso darle una oportunidad a su amigo, en todo momento quiso apoyar su relación, pero a veces Ash podía ser tan...necio.

Balbuceo un poco para responder, no sabía que decirle, debía mentirle de alguna forma. Le había prometido a Serena no contarle nada de ella, y, aunque no le gustara mucho ese favor, trataba de cumplirlo pero a medias; esperaba que Ash fuese el de la iniciativa y la contactara, pero ella intentaba de vez en cuando lanzarle alguna indirecta para que lo hiciera, pero como siempre Ash no las comprendía. Que se lo preguntara directamente la dejó acorralada, odiaba mentirles a sus amigos.

—Ah…Lo siento Ash pero, no sé nada nuevo de ella —Lo vio desviar su mirada nuevamente, esta vez con algo de tristeza y no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable.

—Oh…Ya veo —Ash intentó forzar una media sonrisa. Tanto Bonnie como Clemont pusieron un semblante triste, el ambiente se había puesto algo incomodo y desanimado.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué no la llamas tú?! —Le propuso apresuradamente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir. Ash se exaltó por la pregunta- Él…simplemente no podía hacer eso, no tenía el valor, ¿por qué debería si era ella quien no quería hablarle? Se quedó callado evitando responderle a su amiga. Bonnie se molestó con eso, ¿por qué siempre hacia lo mismo? Ash debía afrontar este problema, y aunque lo hacía sufrir el no quería hacerlo, pero no era ya solo por él, también Serena sufrió la distancia, ella lo sabía, la conocía, no podía ocultárselo. ¿Por qué no podían resolver sus problemas de una vez? Ash debía reparar su error, era su obligación, ¿por qué rehusarse a hacerlo? Esta vez no le permitiría dejarla con la duda— Ash, deberías llamar a Serena —Esta vez habló con un tono serio y firme, pero el azabache evitaba mirarla, eso la molestó más y ya no pudo contenerse —¡Ash! —Le grito moderadamente, quería hacerlo reaccionar, que le dijera algo.

—¡No puedo hacerlo Bonnie! —contestó por fin de forma desesperada. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco la dejaba satisfecha.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes?!

—¡Pues porque no Bonnie, no me corresponde a mí eso!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Al contrario, ¿no sabes lo mal que le hace a Serena estar distanciada de ti?!

—Bonnie, cálmense —Clemont intentó detener la discusión, pero era tarde, ya ninguno de los dos se media en lo que hablaba, estaban diciendo todo lo que realmente pensaban.

—¡¿Entonces por que ella no llama?! ¡Ella fue la que decidió irse! —Ash ya no pensaba lo que decía, simplemente se dejó llevar y, de alguna forma, dejaba salir todas sus emociones guardadas.

—¡Decidió irse por tu culpa, si tu le hubieras dicho que se quedara ella ahora estaría aquí! —la chica jamás pensó decirle esas palabras al azabache y mucho menos hablarle así, pero el comportamiento del chico ya la tenía cansada.

—¡Ella jamás me lo preguntó! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que mi opinión le hubiera importado?! ¡Si al fin y al cabo se fue y no se ha molestado en contactarme!

—¡Por la forma en la que la trataste ese día dudo mucho que ella hubiera querido hablarte!

—¡¿Qué tanto le pudo afectar eso?! ¡Ya han pasado tres años, si de verdad le importo debería olvidarlo!

—¡A Serena le afectaron mucho tus palabras, por eso decidió irse!

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Por qué le afectó tanto?!

—¡¿Ash no lo entiendes?! ¡Serena estaba enamorada de ti! —Bonnie se tapo súbitamente la boca con ambas manos y un silencio insoportable devoró el ambiente, antes acalorado, de una forma aterradora.

Al no medir sus palabras dijo lo más importante que debía ocultar y que le prometió a su amiga jamás revelar. El ambiente de repente se tornó insoportablemente pesado, ninguno sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Eh…? —Ash estaba paralizado. Sus ojos parecían desorbitar a causa de la desmesura con la que los abrió, y sus pupilas, contrariadas, perdieron todo el brillo que las caracterizaba. Lo que escuchó jamás se lo había imaginado y lo tomó por sorpresa.

Serena... ¿Serena estaba enamorada de él? Eso era imposible, no podía creerlo.

—A-Ash…—Clemont le llamó en un susurro; le preocupaba la cara y reacción de su amigo, se notaba que esa era una noticia que realmente no esperaba y sin duda lo impactó. El también estaba sorprendido, jamás se había dado cuenta y, si era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco sabía que decir. Para colmo Bonnie tampoco hablaba, seguía con las manos en la boca, al parecer lo que dijo era algo que jamás debía salir a la luz, o al menos no dicho por ella.

—¿D-de que hablas Bonnie…? —el azabache miró a su amiga con una expresión de desconcierto total pero ella no le respondió, seguía sorprendida por lo que acababa de revelar, y realmente no tenía idea de que decir ahora.

Ash no esperaba una respuesta de todos modos, su cabeza en ese momento era un caos de pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos. Una ansiedad lo invadió por completo, fue la misma que sintió cuando se enteró que Serena se había ido. Y se encontraba en la misma situación que aquella vez, sin saber realmente que pensar o hacia dónde ir. Sin poder evitarlo se levantó de su asiento, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y salió de allí con un apenas audible "Debo irme".

Clemont se paró e intentó detenerlo pero no tuvo éxito, solo pudo ver preocupado como su amigo salía devastado del lugar. Bonnie se sentía totalmente culpable y preocupada, lo que había comenzado como una alegre y nostálgica reunió terminó en un muy amargo momento y todo porque ella no supo controlar sus palabras. Sabía que sus formas de "resolver" las cosas no eran las más delicadas, pero esto no sabía cómo llamarlo. No tenía idea si sería una solución o acabaría en un completo desastre, la única palabra que podía encontrar para catalogar lo que hizo fue _error_. Lo que hizo fue un completo error, solo esperaba tener suerte y que ese error al final pueda repararse o termine generando algo bueno, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperanzarse en eso.

* * *

Ash caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin prestar atención a su alrededor, él solo se movía por inercia. Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y las calles eran un amontonamiento de gente. Tuvo suerte de no chocar a nadie y que todos los semáforos estuvieran en rojo cuando el pasaba. Se sentía un ente en medio del espacio.

Pikachu intentó hablarle varias veces, pero éste no le hacía caso y eso le preocupaba, estaba ensimismando en sus pensamientos y parecía totalmente ido.

No… No debía ser cierto. Serena no podía estar enamorada de él, de ser así él se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Bueno, si se ponía a pensar ella siempre era muy linda y amable con él ¡Pero también lo era con todo el mundo, así era ella! Se preocupaba mucho por él eso no podía negarlo; como esa vez cuando viajaban que ella lo cuidó cuando se enfermó, o aquella otra ocasión cuando no tenía comida en su refrigerador porque se había olvidado de comprar y Serena llegó a su departamento en la noche con comida para prepararle, ese había sido un lindo gesto… ¡Pero no, eso era normal en ella, se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos siempre!

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos eso era verdad, era porque la pelimiel siempre iba a visitarlo, no había un día en que no viera el rostro alegre de su amiga sonriéndole. Pero había veces que lo visitaba faltando a su trabajo y él la regañaba por eso.

¿Podía estar Serena enamorada de él? Resultaba tan…impensable.

Repasó en su mente cada momento vivido con su amiga, intentando buscar algún tipo de indicio, alguna pista, algo claro para él. Recordó la noche que se vieron por última vez, y el cómo él la había tratado, las palabras que le había dicho. Siempre se arrepentiría de eso, no supo medirse en esa ocasión. Pero intentó volver a analizar más la situación. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, los días después de la partida de la chica recordaba con mucho más pesar cada minuto de su último encuentro y cada palabra que se dijeron.

Serena había llegado a su departamento con la intención de hablar con él, por lo que se enteró después era para anunciarle su viaje. Ese día se veía muy alegre, siempre la recordaba así, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar el gesto que hizo de improvisar un florero solo para evitar que se sintiera mal por el desorden en su departamento, otra cosa la cual destacaba de su amiga, que siempre intentara hacerlo sentir bien.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a la puerta de su departamento. Entró en él y se recostó pesadamente en el sillón.

Siguió haciendo memoria; En un punto de la conversación Serena se puso nerviosa, él pudo notarlo, siempre había podido percibir esos cambios de humor en ella, ya que para él no era muy común. Comenzó a decirle algo que según ella era muy importante, pero él no la escuchó y simplemente comenzó a regañarla por faltar a su trabajo y haber venido a verlo.

En ese momento consideraba eso como algo correcto de hacer, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, quizás, fue muy dura su forma de actuar. A partir de eso su conversación se transformó en discusión, las cuales eran muy raras en ellos, por no decir que prácticamente nunca pasaban, se llevaba demasiado bien.

Su corazón se estremecía cada vez que recordaba la cara de desconcierto y dolor que Serena puso cuando él le dijo aquellas palabras _"¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí Serena!"_ Jamás entendió porque usó esa expresión, no era realmente lo que quería decir, pero así le salió y siempre se arrepentiría de eso. El nunca fue bueno para usar las palabras o expresarse de manera correcta y en más de una ocasión eso le jugó en contra. Pero esa vez lo que dijo fue totalmente imperdonable ya que lastimó Serena y era algo que no podía tolerar ni permitir.

Pero lo que más lo molestaba, y no entendía el porqué lo hizo, era el no haber hecho nada por ella en ese momento. Solo se quedó inmóvil ahí, viendo como se iba con una mirada de inmenso dolor la cual le destrozaba el corazón... En ese momento recordó fugazmente sus últimas palabras y algo en él se avivó.

Se incorporó en el sillón tratando de ordenar todas las ideas que lo habían invadido en ese momento, he intentó analizarlas lentamente. Volvió a hacer memoria de lo último que le dijo Serena.

" _¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? "_

¿Qué debía entender?

" _¡¿Ash no lo entiendes?!"_

Entender…debía entender que…

" _¡Serena estaba enamorada de ti!"_

—Serena estaba…enamorada de mí...

* * *

En el Aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose un avión acababa de aterrizar, dejando bajar de él a un gran número de personas. Entre ellas se pudo ver a una joven de corta cabellera pelimiel la cual al pisar el suelo del lugar esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Eh vuelto a casa —Se dijo a sí misma para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el interior del edificio.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **Lamento la tardanza...bah, en realidad lamento mentirles con que actualizaría "tal fecha" y al final no lo hice. ¡Perdón! Pero de ahora en adelante ya no prometeré nada :v**

 **wow este cap tiene muchas cosas y esta bien intenso.**

 **Les juro que amé escribir esa discusión, casi lloré :'v**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les parece muy SAD? xD**

 **¡Les dije que tendría mucho drama!**

 **Me gustaría saber todas las emociones que sintieron al leerlo :v es que...no es lo mismo para el que lo escribi como el que lo lee. O sea al principio si, pero como lo tienes que leer un millón de veces te los sabes de memoria y ese sentimiento al leerlo se pierde gradualmente :'v**

 **xD ¡En fin!**

 **Amaré leer sus reviews, ¡porque ahora vamos a responderlos!**

 **TonoCygnus: ¡Me alegra saber que lo esperabas! Y que te agrade la trama. Y sep, Ash metió la pata bien feo...en este cap se pueden ver esas consecuencias, solo habrá que esperar a ver como se dan las cosas con esto último que descubrió. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, saludos!**

 **CeliaSylveon11: Puess...Ash no la siguió como vez xD Todos apuntaban a esa teoría jaja nadie pensaba en esta otra :v ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Y que lo veas tan prometedor :'v al final decidí no poner el beso, desarmaría la trama así que...nah :v ¡Gracias por dejar tu review! Así se dice acá en FanFcition xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap...o al menos te halla generado algún tipo de emoción fuerte(? xD**

 **haruzafiro: ¡Muchas gracias! Si de hecho esa es la trama central que quiero manejar, Ash siempre se enfoca en sus sueño, pero nunca se percata de lo que tiene a su alrededor, y eso, por lo menos acá le traerá problemas...¡Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero tambíén que hayas disfrutado este también :)**

 **Xenon666: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Y see es muuuy profunda...no sé en que me metí escribiéndola xD pero si es la idea, que maneje muchos sentimientos...espero poder hacerlo en cada cap. Aunque supongo que algunos serán mucho más ligeros que otros. ¡Lo sé las edades son un desastre! Siempre me quejé por ello en los fics, pero a la hora de hacerlo vi lo complicado que resulta ser xD Gracias por considerarlas acertadas :'v Y si pobre Serena u.u y maldito Ash :v Si gracias por tu opinión, decidí al final no contar el beso en el canon de mi historia, no cuadraría con la trama. Oww ¡gracias! ¡y gracias por leer el fic! Espero y puedas comentar también este capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

 **Sakura Zala: ¿Volví a romper tu corazón? :'v ¡No puedo evitar hace a Ash denso! Dx Pero tranqui que a partir de este cap pueden cambiar un par de cosas...Al final no meteré lo del beso, no cuadra, mucho lío :v ¡Lo de las edades hizo explotar mi cabeza! Y, como verás, tenía que contar dos periodos de tiempo ahora que pasaron tres años del último capítulo...¡Gracias por comentar aunque ya lo hubieras leído! xD ¡Ya quiero ver tu reacción de este xD ¡nos vemos!**

 **Taikobou : Me gusta hacer sentir así a la gente con lo que escribo(? xD es cierto ._. ¡Por supuesto que es bueno sentirse así! Me hace saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias :'v Por eso los fickers les gusta leer reviews y que los lectores se expresen así...bueno por lo menos yo y seguro muchos más...Todos tiraron esa hipótesis de que vaya a buscarla a Hoenn xD como verás no pasó :v Es que eso lo veía muy improbable para el Ash de ese momento, seguramente hubiese actuado como en LQSPT y aquí ya quiero meterme a fondo con su relación y sus sentimientos. Como habrás visto ahora con este cap, él ya lo sabe...¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero leer tu reacción de este cap :3 ¡saludos!**

 **DaRoMi: No me quejaré porque me debes un comentario, ya que tengo que dejarte el mío del último cap que subiste de Good Luck :v (lo haré después de esto xD ) Me agrada saber que esa frase cumplió bien su función xD Y si, Serena con ese trabajo se ve tan reina y divina *-* Y si, te juro que me sentí toda una profeta cuando revelaron que se iba a Hoenn xD jajaja la canción perfecta para Ash x'D Me pone feliz que te hayas puesto triste(? xD es que así se que lo hice bien :'v Lo repito: Todos le erraron con esa teoría! xD a nadie se le ocurrió esto hmm... See la narración de este fic será muy densa, muchos sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos...por eso se que me tardaré en subir cada cap. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me hiciste reir mucho ya con la primera parte xD en serio los aprecio porque soy tu fan :3 ¡Saludos y espero ver tu reacción de este cap!**

 **DaRoMi: xD sisi ya decidí no ponerlo, no cuadraría bien con la trama. ¡gracias por la opinion!**

 **BrandonG95: ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Y see, será súper intensa y pesada, por eso tardo en actualizar :'v ¡lamento lo de las edades! Pero bueno ya a partir de ahora solo deben concentrarse en que tienen veinte y catorce respectivamente...Y al final no estará lo del beso. Si pobre Serena, y Ash molesta, pero al menos las cosas comenzarán a ser diferentes a partir de ahora...supongo xD ¡Gracias por comentar, saludos!**

 **darkzoroark123: ¡Hola! Me pone muy feliz que mi historia te agrade tanto, espero haber generado esa sensación también con este capítulo. Y si, creo que pensamos bastante similar si lo planteas en ese sentido. Para Ash y Serena las cosas no son tan fáciles, ambos tienes sueños, deseos, metas, no,solo es sentimientos. Ademas de que es claro que Ash debe dispersar varias incógnitas para entenderlos,mirar a su alrededor y tanto hacía su sueño y por eso sé que para ellos al menos no será fácil. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! Espero que también este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡saludos!**

 **Chizuri Akane: xD Pues para que la termine deberás esperar un raaato, pero note preocupes el amour triunfará ;) Ash no es el campeón de Kalos xD ni siquiera lo es Alan :v Es Diantha, Alan solo es el campeón de la Liga, para serlo de la región debe vencer al alto mando y a la misma campeona, cosa que sabemos que no hizo ni hará. Las cosa se arrglarán pero con el tiempo, esta historia no será de amour empalagoso, y besitos...por el momento no :/ esto irá lento y seguro, hay muchas cosas que deben pasar con Ash y Serena para ver si pueden estar juntos. ¡Gracias por comentar, saludos!**

 **Uff...ok fueron bastantes. ¡Me alegra eso porque veo que les gustó! ¡gracias! :D**

 **¡Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí, y por sus favs, reviews y follows!**

 **Saludos chicos y espero hayan disfrutado el cap.**

 **¡bye, bye!**


	3. Volver a casa

**| Capítulo III |**

" _ **Volver a casa…"**_

Observó el lugar con mucha nostalgia, la última vez que había estado allí fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero fue un día que jamás podrá olvidar, ya que en cierto modo marcó su carrera y su vida.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto; sus pisos blancos, su techo alto y la enorme cantidad de gente con sus maletas recorriéndolo de un lado a otro. El aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose siempre había sido muy concurrido.

En cambio ella, ella si había cambiado. Ya no era la misma chica que había estado en ese lugar la última vez hace tres años. Había logrado su objetivo, logró cumplir su sueño, avanzó hasta lo más alto de su carrera y se sentía orgullosa de sus esfuerzos y su duro trabajo.

Ahora era una señorita completamente segura de sí misma y de lo que quería hacer, confiar en ella y en sus pokémon la habían llevado allí. Su carrera había crecido mucho, y ahora tenía muchas actividades que realizar, pero eso no le disgustaba para nada, porque amaba lo que hacía. Disfrutaba estar con sus fans, ayudar a las marcas con las que trabajaba, asistir a los eventos a los que la invitaban; todo lo hacía con una gran sonrisa y buena voluntad.

Estaba feliz porque pudo cumplir lo que se había propuesta la noche que salió, bueno, eso esperaba. Por el lado de su sueño sabía muy bien que lo había logrado y eso la llenaba de satisfacción, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero en cuanto al otro tema…También creía haber cumplido, no por nada estuvo tres años fuera, eso la ayudo a aclarar sus pensamientos y abrir más su mente.

Entendió que en la vida habían más cosas de las cuales disfrutar y por la cuales ocuparse. El amor para ella, en ese momento, era algo de menor importancia, ahora tenía una carrera la cual mantener, y no podía estar descuidándola.

Rió para sí misma por ese pensamiento, esas habían sido sus palabras. Supuso que ahora las entendía, claro que en el momento en que se las dijo le dolieron, pero ahora veía que eso la ayudó a ver la realidad y que si no fuera por ellas quizás jamás hubiera logrado cumplir su sueño.

Imaginó que debía agradecérselas. Era increíble como siempre y, aunque no quisiera, él la guiaba y la ayudaba a encontrar su camino. Pero ahora dependía de ella, de sus decisiones, de lo que ella quería.

Aunque sus últimas palabras las recordara con mucho pesar, no le guardaba rencor, en cierto modo le agradecía por abrirle los ojos. Claro que un corazón roto se sufre mucho y lleva demasiado tiempo curarlo, pero creía que lo había logrado.

Al principio le costó, eso no podía negarlo. Quiso muchas veces llamarlo, preguntarle cómo estaba, que estaba haciendo, o a veces solo oír su voz. Pero tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Fue muy duro para ella. Las primeras noches intentaba no llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo, pero le frustraba no recibir noticias de él. Claro que sabía lo que hacía, pero siempre era por medio de noticieros o conversaciones triviales, jamás un comunicado directo suyo. Sabía que para él ella no era muy relevante en su vida, pero vivirlo de esa forma, comprobar que era tan cierto lo que pensaba, la hería.

Pero él no lo hacía con mala intención y lo sabía. Era muy despistado, seguramente estaba viviendo su sueño al máximo justo como ella lo hacía. ¿Cómo culparlo por eso? Sería una locura, era un pensamiento muy egoísta. Con el tiempo pudo entender eso y pudo perdonarlo.

Pero aunque no estuviera molesta con él, realmente no estaba segura si quería volver a verlo. Entendía que todo lo que le dijo era por su bien y la ayudó mucho. Pero también por el lado de sus sentimientos la hirió, y aunque lo perdone ese dolor no se iba a ir tan fácilmente. Lo que le gritó aquella vez aún le pesaba. Era una realidad que no quería ver, pero que saliera de su propia boca, eso fue lo que más le dolió.

Además, aunque sabía muy bien que no debía volver a caer ante él, no podía asegurar que su corazón le hiciese caso, éste no razonaba, solo sentía. No podía arriesgarse a perder todo lo que hasta ahora había construido, debía permanecer fuerte.

—Aquí está tu maleta —Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver al dueño de ésta y sonrió. Era Kalm, su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

Lo conoció en una de las tantas marcas de ropa para las que modelaba, él también era modelo. Era un muchacho bastante simpático; alto, con cabello negro y ojos azules grisáceos. Estaban allí porque debían de cumplir una campaña para promocionar la nueva colección de primavera.

Serena al principio no estaba convencida si aceptar la oferta, creía que era demasiado pronto para volver, aún no estaba segura. Pero Kalm la motivó y le insistió con el argumento de que jamás había conocido esta región y que le encantaría hacerlo, además de que era una gran oportunidad para ellos. Ella no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, Kalm no sabía su historia cuando se fue de allí, así que no podía molestarse con él. Además tampoco podía ser tan egoísta.

—Muchas gracias —Le respondió para tomar la maleta en su mano. La joven señorita ya no era una adolecente y mucho menos una niña, eso se podía comprobar a simple vista. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado más y estaba un poco más alta. Ahora siempre vestía los atuendos que sus marcas producían y cuidaba más su apariencia.

Ese día llevaba una falda acampanada negra que le llegaba de la cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sobre ésta tenía una camisa musculosa de color rosa salmón con un cuello estilo Peter pan negro y botones dorados. De calzado llevaba unas botas bajas marrones con taco fino y su rostro estaba ligueramente maquillado y con unos labios coloreados de un tenue color rojo.

—Con que ésta es Kalos, ¡se ve muy bien!—comentó emocionado mientras su ojos se perdía en el techo del lugar. Ella al verlo no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿De qué hablas Kalm? Aún no hemos salido del aeropuerto.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar creer que es genial—sonrió apenado—. Ya quiero salir a conocerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará tu representante en venir a recogernos?

—Debe estar por llegar, dijo que nos encontraría aquí— alzó el rostro buscando con la mirada a Palermo.

—¡Ah, mira ahí está!—Kalm le señaló el lugar por donde se podía ver que la mujer se acercaba.

—¡Señorita Palermo por aquí!—Serena le hizo señas con su mano y Ella al verlos se les acercó.

—Qué bueno verlos a los dos bien, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Bien gracias, solo un poco largo—el chico se pasó la mano por el cuello masajeándoselo.

—Bueno la limusina está afuera esperándonos, vayamos—giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a guiar a ambos jóvenes hasta el vehículo.

Ya en la limusina Kalm estaba admirando por la ventanilla las calles de ciudad Lumiose, Serena sonrió divertida, se comportaba igual que un niño. Ella en cambio las observaba desde la otra ventanilla con una mirada nostálgica. Muchos preciados recuerdos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de tres años no había cambiado mucho, la misma alegre gente caminaba por las calles, cada uno en su actividad personal. Pero la voz de Palermo sentada en el asiento frente a ella interrumpió el viaje por sus memorias.

—Debo anunciarles algo —Ambos voltearon a verla—Esta noche habrá un evento muy importante, una fiesta en conmemoración de la apertura de La Liga Pokémon regional. Será una celebración muy especial, muchas personas importantes estarán allí, y me dijeron que ustedes dos están invitados a asistir.

—¿Nosotros? —cuestionó la performer algo sorprendida—¿Por qué?

—Bueno al ser tú la Reina de Kalos no veo el cómo no hacerlo. Además has estado fuera mucho tiempo, ¿qué mejor forma de hacer tu regreso que en un evento tan importante como éste?—Sonrió alentadora en cada palabra.

Serena no estaba segura de la invitación, no se sentía aún preparada para algo de esa magnitud. Estaba segura de que mucha gente conocida estaría ahí, sin mencionar que todo Kalos se enteraría de su regreso rápidamente. Bueno no podía evitarlo, después de todo, como Palermo lo dijo, ella era la Reina de Kalos, que su regreso sea divulgado de forma inmediata no debía sorprenderla.

Pero, si era honesta consigo misma, su problema en realidad era otro. Si ese evento en verdad era para celebrar la apertura de La Liga y mucha gente importante asistiría, entonces… ¿Él también estaría ahí? Aún no se sentía lista para volver a verlo.

—¡Eso suena divertido!—La voz de Kalm la asustó—¡Serena vayamos! – El chico la miró emocionado. Ella balbuceo un poco, no sabía que responder. ¿Y si se encontraba con él?

—No- No lo sé Kalm…—Vio como el chico cambió su mirada ilusionada en una de decepción.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Será muy divertido, anda Serena la pasaras bien—. El muchacho le rogó, Palermo la miraba atentamente, mientras ésta no sabía cómo poder negarse. Después de unos cuantos segundos exhaló resignada.

—Está bien iré—Kalm se alegró ante la respuesta— Pero, ¿qué vestido debería ponerme?

—Usa el que te regalaron en tu última exhibición, sin duda hará que resaltes mucho—él le aseguró feliz, por lo que Serena le sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, entonces ésta decidido. La limusina pasará por ustedes a las nueve de la noche, procuren estar listos. Ahora vayamos al hotel para que se acomoden y se relajen un poco antes de ésta noche.

—En realidad…—Serena interrumpió y ambos la miraron—. Quería pedirle si podía quedarme en un lugar.

* * *

Clemont se encontraba fuera del departamento de Ash vestido con su traje de gala color azul y moño rojo para asistir a la fiesta de esa noche. Se sentía muy preocupado, no sabía en qué condición podía encontrarse su amigo. Por como salió del restaurante en aquel momento suponía que no una muy buena.

Desde que Serena se había ido pudo notar el gran impacto que tuvo en Ash. Pero como siempre el procuraba que no se notara tanto. No sabía si lo hacía de manera consciente o simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero él lo notaba, sabía que se sentía culpable de que ella se marchara, y que se lamentaba no haberse despedido de buena forma. Suponía que pronto se le pasaría, o al menos hasta que ambos puedan volver a verse y perdonarse para que regresaran a ser los amigos de siempre.

Pero ver la reacción que tuvo hoy al enterarse los sentimientos de Serena lo hizo pensar que, tal vez, había algo más en todo ese dilema en el que se encontraba su amigo. No sabía bien que era, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era más complejo de lo que pensaba, y que superaba a Ash en cierto modo.

Exhaló con fuerza, no iba a quedarse ahí meditando toda la noche, había venido en busca de su amigo y eso iba a hacer. Se enderezó y tocó la puerta. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del azabache del otro lado invitándolo a entrar. Clemont extrañado tomó la perilla de la puerta, la giró y entró en el departamento, donde se encontró con algo bastante peculiar.

Ash estaba sobre la alfombra de su sala vestido de smoking haciendo flexiones con Pikachu a su lado. El rubio se acercó hacia él y lo miró desconcertado.

—¡Clemont, que bueno que ya llegaste! ¡En seguida estoy contigo solo espérame que estoy por llegar a las trescientas! —habló agitado pero con emoción, y a su lado su ratón eléctrico lo imitaba igual de determinado.

—Ah…Claro —El inventor se asombraba de cómo era posible que Ash siempre lo sorprendiera. Sabía que tenía una actitud positiva y explosiva, pero su amigo en todo momento terminaba por fascinarlo con cada cosa nueva que hacía, sentía que jamás podría dejar de aprender de él.

—Doscientas noventa y ocho, doscientas noventa y nueve y… ¡Trescientas! —se levantó ágilmente de su lugar mientras respiraba agitado—¡Fuu...! Es un nuevo record, ¿no es genial Pikachu?—miró alegremente a su pequeño amigo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su brazo. Este asintió y exclamó feliz con su característico "Pika".El rubio se acercó un poco más a él

—. Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?—lo miró con duda, esperaba encontrarlo totalmente devastado o por lo menos con una actitud depresiva luego de lo que pasó hace no muchas horas.

—¡Claro Clemont, de maravilla! Solo que estaba algo aburrido esperándote ya que decidí vestirme temprano esta vez, ya sabes cómo soy con estas cosas—mencionaba mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con pena—. Y como vi que era aún muy temprano decidí aprovechar el tiempo con entrenamiento, ¡nunca es mal momento para entrenar ¿No es cierto amigo?!—El eléctrico asintió.

El rubio estaba muy confundido, realmente no esperaba encontrarselo así y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿En realidad estará bien o solo querrá ocultarlo? No creía que pudiera olvidarlo tan fácilmente, es decir, ¡¿Si ni el mismo podía, cómo lo haría Ash?! Sabía bien que era una persona que no se enfocaba mucho en los problemas, pero también conocía que tendía a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza y malestar bajo una máscara de optimismo y energía.

Lo miró detenidamente, él seguía sonriendo, queriendo darle a entender un claro mensaje _"Todo está bien"._ No se sintió muy seguro de dejarlo así, pero en vista de que no era un momento óptimo para tener una conversación tranquila decidió hacerlo. Ash debía estar "bien", por lo menos para esta noche. Supuso que en parte también por eso él actuaba así, pensaba del mismo modo.

—Está bien…Entonces, ¿vamos? No creo que quieras perderte la recepción, me dijeron que está preparada con bocadillos de los platos más famosos de cada región—. Mencionó queriendo compartir su postura optimista. Ash internamente se lo agradeció, Clemont lo entendía muy bien, por algo era su mejor amigo.

—¡Claro que no, eso suena delicioso!

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?—Salieron del departamento para dirigirse a la fiesta que sería la más importante y exclusiva del año. Pero en lo que concernía a Ash solo quería que finalizara pronto. Así podría volver a intentar relajarse y descansar, porque a pesar de lucir fresco y animado por fuera, dentro de su mente seguía surgiendo un pensamiento tras otro, acumulándose poco a poco haciéndole sentir que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría.

Le costaba mucho pensar con claridad, pero se esforzaba. Por eso también intentaba distraerse con alguna actividad como lo era entrenar. Pero bien sabia que la revelación de Bonnie no le seria sencillo de ignorar, se lamentaba la hora a la que venía a enterarse de aquello.

* * *

Serena bajó de la limusina y el chofer colocó junto a ella su maleta, cerrando tras de sí el baúl de donde la había sacado. La chica le agradeció y el hombre le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole amablemente. Los rayos del sol se estaban ocultando, dando inicio al crepúsculo de la tarde, y una suave brisa de primavera hacía ondear su falda y su delicado cabello color miel.

Se detuvo a mirar fijamente el edificio que tenía en frente; un pórtico con una gran puerta de madera al final de una baja escalera decorada con barandas negras de hierro que tenían un diseño elegante. Serena cerró los ojos y aspiró, e inmediatamente un aura de nostalgia la invadió al sentir el aroma fresco que desprendían los árboles y flores que se encontraban en los canteros de la vereda. No había duda alguna, había vuelto a su hogar.

—¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?—La voz de Palermo hablando por detrás de ella desde la ventanilla de la limusina la hizo volver—. El hotel que les reservé no está muy lejos y es muy elegante.

Serena volteó y le sonrió dulcemente, agradecida por el gesto de preocupación de su representante.

—No se preocupe, es justo donde quiero estar.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres—Se colocó de nuevo sus gafas de sol y se acomodó en el asiento—. Recuerda estar lista a las nueve en punto, la limusina te estará esperando.

—Si, eso haré—Después de eso Palermo cerró su ventanilla, pero antes de que el vehículo arrancara Kalm abrió la suya.

—Nos vemos en la noche Serena—agitó su mano alegremente por lo que la pelimiel hizo lo mismo y seguido de esto la limusina emprendió marcha.

Una vez ya sola volteo de nuevo hacia el edificio y comenzó a dar pasos firmes y determinados hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de madera. Se paró sobre su tapete, el cual era de un color beige amarronado bastante felpudo, e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Dándole dos vueltas a ésta la abrió entrando finalmente.

Tomó el tapete en su mano, dejó las llaves en una bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada y contempló el interior de su departamento. Estaba justamente como lo había dejado la última noche que estuvo ahí, tan ordenado como siempre le gustaba. Aunque no lo suficientemente limpio como ella quisiera. A pesar de haber contratado un servicio para mantenerlo todos estos años, no podía evitar compararlo con la satisfacción que le causaba hacerlo ella misma.

Inevitablemente, sintió una angustia recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el último día que había estado en ese lugar. Le hubiese gustado tener un recuerdo más alegre pero, tenía que aceptar que si eso no hubiese sucedido quizás jamás se hubiera ido.

Caminó lentamente hacia su sofá color blanco y se sentó agotada en él. El viaje había sido largo, y estaba cansada. Lo único que deseaba era darse un largo y relajante baño para luego acostarse a dormir sin límite de horario. Aunque sabía que ese era un sueño imposible.

Suspiró cansada. No se quejaba de su trabajo, para nada. Pero no negaba que a veces, le gustaría tener un momento de tranquilidad. Donde no deba estar preocupándose de cómo debía caminar, o que debía vestir o decir, e incluso hasta cuando sonreír; lo cual era siempre, en cada momento ¿La lógica?

"Nunca sabes cuando y donde habrán cámaras filmando o fans admirándote. La Reina de Kalos es una figura de positividad y alegría, y siempre debe sonreír."

No es que no lo hiciera de manera natural, pero ya hacerlo todo el tiempo lo convertía en un requisito un tanto exasperante. Odiaba pensar que tenía que "obligarse" a sonreír. De todos modos fuera de esos pequeños detalles, su sueño era su sueño. Nadie dijo que todo seria color de rosas, y los altibajos siempre estarán ahí.

Dirigió la vista a su puerta, y la invadió una imagen de sí misma apoyada sobre ella, en el suelo, llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerzas sus rodillas. Jamás recordó haber derramado tantas lágrimas, pero es que tampoco recordaba un momento de su vida donde se pudo haber sentido más destrozada…

Sin duda no era un agradable recuerdo. Le gustaría poder olvidarlo de una buena vez. Pero a pesar de los años, y de lo mucho que lo intentara, no lograba nada.

Era en esos momentos donde dudaba si realmente lo había olvidado _._ Porque al recordar esa triste situación automáticamente pensaba en _él_. De hecho, si era sincera consigo misma, cada vez que pensaba en su sueño y lo que había progresado hacían que inconscientemente su imagen invadiera su mente. Con la excusa de que si no hubiese sido por lo que su influencia no hubiese llegado a donde estaba.

Entonces, ¿de qué sirvieron esos tres años totalmente distanciada si no lo pudo olvidar? Hizo una mueca reprochándose ese pensamiento. No. Algo debía haber avanzado, todo ese tiempo no debió ser en vano.

Si se ponía a analizarlo, ahora que pensaba en él, ya no sentía ese hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo al pensar en su sonrisa. Tampoco esa inexplicable alegría que nacía desde su estomago en forma de un revoloteo de Vivillons que recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta su rostro provocando una sonrisa. Ni el escalofrió en su espalda, el cual le daba una sensación electrizante.

No…

Ahora lo único que podía sentir al recordarlo era un horrible dolor en el pecho. Como si una daga se hubiese clavado en su corazón y aún permaneciera ahí. Recordándole todos los días lo mucho que la hizo sufrir. Y el porqué debía olvidarlo más prontamente.

Pero ya no tenía porque hacerle caso a esa horrible sensación. Ya no debía mantener la mente ocupada en eso, le hacía daño. Todo este tiempo procuró esforzarse para olvidarlo, y ya no era la misma chica insegura e infantilmente enamorada de antes.

¡Si es cierto! ¡Había cambiado! No debía menospreciarse. También se esforzó mucho por esto, por intentar sanar su corazón roto. Quizás no lo logró aún al cien por ciento, pero si tuvo un avance, debía darse crédito por eso. Ya no debía estar melancólica, tenía que mirar al frente y avanzar. Y si volver a encontrarse con Ash era algo que debía hacer para superar su situación ¡Lo haría! De paso, le demostraría lo mucho que había cambiado y de lo que se perdía al no saber valorar sus sentimientos.

Motivada con todo su orgullo femenino se levantó del sofá y fue hasta su maleta. Tomó de dentro lo que parecía un vestido, pero éste se encontraba en una especie de bolsa con un gancho para la ropa. Lo miró unos segundos y sonrió, no se permitiría pasarla mal esa noche. Con eso en mente se dirigió a prepararse para la fiesta.

* * *

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban en una camioneta de la Asociación Pokémon camino a la gran fiesta por el veinte aniversario de la Liga Regional.

El silencio sepulcral que había dentro del vehículo era insoportable. Bonnie tenía la mirada baja mientras que de a ratos veía a Ash, el cual se encontraba serio dirigiendo su vista a las calles a través de la ventanilla.

La culpa aún sometía la cabeza de la chica por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, sobre todo por lo último que reveló. Quería de todo corazón disculparse con Ash, no le gustaba para nada esto de estar distanciados. Pero, por alguna razón no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

El más incomodo ahí era Clemont. De vez en cuando intentaba decir algo para acabar con el irritante silencio. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se arrepentía y volvía pensar en alguna otra solución.

Ese tipo de situaciones no eran normales en ellos que, creía, se caracterizaban por ser un grupo donde todos se llevaban bien y no había discusiones ni malos entendidos. Es más, su relación era tan fuerte que sus lazos se llegaban a sentir como los de una familia.

Pero últimamente, desde que se fue Serena para ser exacto, esa camaradería que compartían se había visto algo afectada. Primero dañando a Ash y Serena y ahora eran él y Bonnie. Aunque sabía que realmente todos estaban sufriendo en ésta difícil encrucijada por la que atravesaba el grupo.

Pero él siempre procuró intentar ser una especie de mediador o la voz de la razón. Jamás discutiría con alguno de ellos e intentaría resolver alguna diferencia que se generara de por medio. Todo este tiempo creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Incluso sabía que prácticamente no había la necesidad de una personalidad así, ya que jamás se daban esos casos. ¡Pensar en eso era una locura!

Que ingenuo había sido…

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, al recordar el día en que Serena tristemente les anunció que se marcharía para luego encontrarse con un Ash devastado por una situación que tuvieron, donde jamás entendió el porqué, hasta ahora…Cuando finalmente se enteró de forma accidentada por boca de Bonnie de los sentimientos de Serena hacia Ash. De la discusión totalmente inimaginable de él con su hermana y de la extraña actitud del chico al intentar disimular todo.

¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de nada? En cierto modo sentía que toda esa situación que estaban viviendo era su culpa. Por no haberse percatado antes de muchas cosas ahora ellos estaban rotos…

La camioneta se detuvo y la voz del chofer anunciando que habían llegado sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento. Divisaron el edificio que sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la exclusiva velada. Era alto e imponente, con esbeltas columnas dóricas y una amplia y enorme escalerilla con tres niveles con una alfombra roja sobre ella indicando el camino a la entrada.

Ash fue el primero en bajar luego de agradecerle al chofer por traerlos y los hermanos lo siguieron. Se encontraban subiendo las escalerillas, el azabache más adelantado a los hermanos rubios.

El silencio de la noche les golpeaba el cuerpo como una fría brisa que les estremecía hasta el alma. Solo oían el eco de sus pasos subiendo los escalones, y los ruidos de la ciudad en un infinito y lejano fondo. La situación seguía viéndose tensa y ya a Clemont no se le ocurría de qué forma arreglarla. Pero en ese momento, hastiada de la situación y con el corazón en la boca, Bonnie se armó de valor y finalmente habló.

—¡Ash lo siento! —Ese único grito volvió a generar un silencio extraño e increíblemente más denso que el anterior. Los tres detuvieron su caminar, el inventor abrió grande sus ojos hacia su hermana y ella apretaba los puños con impotencia, esforzándose por poder pronunciar algo coherente—. Lamento… lamento haber sido tan imprudente y-y en verdad lamento haberte presionado de esa forma para hablar… Yo jamás quise discutir contigo. Yo solo quiero que todo esto se arregle, porque me duele mucho que estemos así. Ya, ya no es lo mismo a cuando estábamos viajando todos juntos, y pensaba que, quizás, yo podría hacer algo al respecto. Pero solo se me ocurrió presionarte sin pensar en ti y en tus sentimientos. Estaba tan desesperada que no pensaba en lo que decía y eso último, bueno, jamás debiste escucharlo…—Ash aún no volteaba a verla y la joven entrenadora jadeaba sollozante esforzándose por contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. Ash yo…sé que lo que te dije te afectó, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo. Mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, como cuando todos estábamos juntos y nos divertíamos con alegría sincera de corazón. Cuando todo era más simple y sonreíamos a cada segundo…Yo, yo… Solo quiero eso… y-y en verdad espero… que me puedas perdonar…

La voz de Bonnie se quebraba cada vez más, y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos junto con sus incesantes sollozos. Había crecido, pero aún para ella era demasiado esa situación. Clemont observó a Ash, sabía que él no era de las personas que guardaban rencor, pero se estaba asustando al no verlo reaccionar.

—No tienes porque llorar Bonnie —La chica abrió más los ojos y levantó su mirada dirigiéndola al entrenador el cual se volteaba para verla—. Yo jamás me enfadaría contigo, eres mi pequeña amiga —Su característica y sincera sonrisa resplandeció en todo su rostro provocando que ella comenzara a derramar aún más lágrimas ya sin poder contenerse. Sin pensarlo, corrió a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ash, en verdad lo siento, lo siento!—La no tan pequeña cubría su rostro derramando lágrimas en el pecho del azabache. Este le acarició la cabeza gentilmente.

—Bonnie —La llamó y ella levantó la vista—.Te prometo que todo se arreglará, y volveremos a ser el grupo de siempre —Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos y ella sabía que no mentía. Asintió felizmente con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo para luego separarse de él y limpiarse las lágrimas.

Clemont se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y miró a Ash. Este le devolvió la mirada y entonces él también comprendió que sus palabras eran sinceras. Estaba decidido, lo veía en sus ojos. Ash estaba decidido a que todo vuelva a ser como era antes: Perfecto.

—Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos entrar, ¡no quiero perderme esa recepción!—animó el campeón alegrando el ambiente como solo él sabía hacerlo, provocando una sonrisa en los hermanos.

—Si es cierto Ash, en eso tu nunca has cambiado, sigues siendo un glotón—rio Bonnie.

—¡Oye! no tiene nada de malo amar la comida—Le respondió con fingida molestia.

—Sí pero si comes mucho te puedes enfermar

—Conociendo a Ash un simple malestar de estomago no lo detendría —El inventor se les unió.

Los tres se rieron disfrutando el momento. Era cierto, en los últimos años su relación se había visto afectada y Ash sabía que, en cierto modo, era uno de los grandes causantes de ello. Pero ya lo había decidido. Estaba decidido a recuperar esa familiaridad y confianza que había entre todos. Se sentía con esa responsabilidad porque, no es por ser orgulloso, pero se consideraba como el líder del grupo. Y como buen líder debía asumir las responsabilidades y reparar los errores.

Luego de ese momento los tres ingresaron al enorme salón buscaron una mesa y se acomodaron. Aún les esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Serena se encontraba frente al espejo de su cuarto observando su trabajo finalizado. Hizo varias poses y se miró de todos los ángulos posibles. Se podría decir que estaba conforme, aunque para una chica eso nunca bastaba. Pero por la hora que ya era eso debía servir.

Llevaba puesto un bello y delicado vestido color cielo que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Unos aros brillantes y un peinado suavemente recogido con un par de mechones a ambos lados de su rostro. Se veía elegantemente casual.

Mientras se observaba en el espejo intentaba darse ánimos. Hoy podría ser la noche que cerraría un capitulo en su vida, y debía de afrontarlo, ya había huido mucho. Aunque estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. Quizás, si tenía suerte, no se cruzaría con él en toda la noche.

Deseando con muchas fuerzas eso último tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento, donde afuera la esperaba la limusina que la llevaría a la fiesta. Subió en ella y se encontró con Kalm quien la saludó animadamente mientras le hacia un cumplido por su apariencia. La pelimiel se lo agradeció e hizo lo mismo. Luego de eso el vehículo arrancó y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Al llegar fueron abordados por un grupo de paparazzi y periodistas los cuales luego de un par de fotos y unas preguntas a la reina de Kalos dejaron que ingresaran al evento. El salón era increíblemente grande; con un techo alto bien iluminado, un gran escenario en frente y varias mesas repartidas por todo el lugar.

Serena y Kalm fueron conducidos a una mesa junto a otras personalidades famosas del estrellato de la región, muy apartados de donde se encontraban Ash y los demás.

Al llegar a la mesa la pelimiel reconoció varios rostros familiares. Uno de ellos al verla y reconocerla se paró de su lugar y se acercó a saludarla.

—Serena, ¿eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga! —Shauna abrazó a su mejor amiga, no la veía desde que se fue de Lumiose y el contacto que tuvieron no era constante. Pero en lo poco que habían conversado la pelimiel había recalcado sus intenciones de no querer volver a la región al menos hasta que se sintiera lista. Supuso que le tomaría más tiempo, ya que no fue hace tanto su última plática. Así que verla aquí, y sobre todo en éste evento, la sorprendió mucho.

—¡Shauna! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! —La reina correspondió con fuerza el abrazo de su amiga. Sin duda su compañía fue una de las cosas que tanto extrañó mientras estuvo fuera.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te llevaría más tiempo regresar. Dime, ¿a caso ya lo superaste? —eso último lo prnunció en un susurro. Serena le dio una sonrisa un tanto triste y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no del todo. Pero creo haber avanzado algo —Subió sus hombros en un gesto conformista.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? Si sabes que te lo puedes cruzar, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo has visto? —Inquirió con una mirada asustada. La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no pero, no dudo de que esté aquí. ¿Tienes pensado que harás si te lo encuentras? —Serena hizo una mueca de inseguridad y bajó su mirada al suelo.

—En realidad todavía no sé si estoy lista para volver a verlo, pero algún día debo hacerlo. Si la situación se da tendré que armarme de valor y enfrentarlo —Levantó su vista al finalizar. Shauna le regaló una sonrisa de compasión. Serena siempre había sido fuerte, o por lo menos se esforzaba por serlo, y eso era algo que admiraba de su amiga.

—Y bueno entonces, ¿qué te hizo regresar a Kalos? —preguntó la morena más animada tratando de cambiar la conversación. Serena internamente se lo agradeció, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar sobre Ash. Demasiado tenía con sus pensamientos.

—He venido por la nueva campaña de primavera. Necesitan promocionar sus diseños y como la marca es originaria de Kalos, ¿quién mejor que la misma reina para hacerlo? —bromeó con fingida altivez—. Y tu Shauna, ¿qué has hecho?

—Bueno, me di cuenta de que ser una de las más famosas performer no me era suficiente. Así que decidí comenzar un proyecto nuevo junto a alguien igualmente popular —informó a la vez que seguía el juego de su amiga.

—Oh, ¿y puedo saber cuál es ese proyecto y quien será tu socio?

—Pues es…

—¡Una revista de modas! —Una voz detrás de Serena interrumpió la plática de ambas chicas. La pelimiel se volteó encontrándose con una figura que conocía muy bien.

—¡Miette! ¿Tú eres la socia de Shauna?—cuestionó con una expresión totalmente sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto! Dudo que alguien más pueda serlo —dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de superioridad. La peliazul se acercó a ambas y se colocó junto a Shauna—. Y, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?—entrecerró sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada acusadora— Si vienes a recuperar a Ash te advierto que ya me dejaste mucha ventaja.

—¿Q-que quieres decir? —Serena se asustó por su respuesta.

—Que Ash ya es mi novio —respondió con una sonrisa maligna cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es broma, es broma —Miette ponía una sonrisa burlona mientras le hacía un gesto con ambas manos a Serena para que se calmara—. Sabía que aún sentías algo por él —Ahora su mirada era insinuadora. La pelimiel frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—Te-te equivocas, solo que me sorprendiste. Yo simplemente regresé por cuestiones de trabajo —Se defendió avergonzada.

Shauna se rió de sus amigas. En los últimos años, antes de que Serena se fuera, las tres habían desarrollado una relación muy unida. Y a pesar de que a Miette le gustaba fastidiar a Serena, se consideraban buenas amigas. Ese reencuentro era muy especial para las tres performer.

—Así es serena, Miette es mi socia —dijo emocionada la morena mientras abrazaba el brazo de su compañera de negocios.

—¿Quienes mejor que las dos más populares performer luego de la inigualable reina de Kalos? ¡Ambas crearemos la mejor revista de modas del mundo! —exclamó Miette con entusiasmo.

—Sé que suena muy ambicioso pero los sueños hay que pensarlos en grande —rió apenada su compañera.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas. Se ve que están muy emocionadas por iniciar este nuevo desafío.

—Así es…Creo que, me di cuenta de que haber cumplido tu sueño no es el final de tu carrera, sino, más bien, la línea de salida para correr en busca de otro —el brillo especial en su mirada mientras oía las palabras de Shauna sorprendieron a Serena y la dejaron pensativa.

" _¿La línea de salida para correr en busca de otro?..."_

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó apareciendo el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon en él. Las chicas decidieron volver a sus lugares. Luego de un discurso del mandatario sobre el gran evento a por venir y un par de agradecimientos les deseó a todos una hermosa velada y al terminar los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena.

* * *

Muy alejado de la mesa de Serena se encontraba Ash en la suya degustando con una gran sonrisa la comida.

—¿Saben? esto es lo que más disfruto de éste tipo de eventos —comentó feliz el azabache mientras devoraba su plato.

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez concuerdo con Ash, ¡ésta comida está deliciosa! —apoyó Bonnie mientras introducía un gran bocado a su boca.

—¡Ustedes dos compórtense, parecen unos niños! —Los regañó débilmente Clemont.

—Ay no te pongas mandón hermano, disfruta la fiesta.

—Bonnie recuerda que tú estás aquí porque yo te invité, así que debes obedecerme —La reprendió con un aire autoritario.

—¡Sabes que ya no soy una niña! —vociferó haciendo un puchero.

—Pues te comportas como tal —Clemont se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, ya chicos tranquilos. No hay por qué alterarse —dijo el campeón mientras hacía un gesto con las manos para calmar a los hermanos.

—Lo siento…Iré un momento al baño, ¡no me tardo! —anunció la chica mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se iba. Estuvieron en silencio por un corto tiempo hasta que Clemont decidió hablar.

—¿Crees que Bonnie lo consiga? —Ash lo miró—. Me refiero a la liga.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mientras se lo limpiaba con una servilleta—. ¡Es tu hermana después de todo! —exclamó cerrando sus ojos y enseñando sus diente en una sonrisa.

Clemont contempló sus palabras y curvó sus labios para mirar la silla vacía que ocupaba Bonnie.

—Tienes razón…

* * *

—¡Este plato está exquisito! ¡Si que saben complacer a sus invitados aquí en Kalos!

—Vamos Kalm no exageres, no es la primera vez que asistimos a eventos de éste tipo —Serena lo regañó gentilmente queriendo ocultando su risa. En verdad que ese chico era muy entusiasta. El pelinegro se rascó el cabeza avergonzado soltando una pequeña risa.

Serena ya había terminado de comer, se limpió el rostro con una servilleta y acomodó los cubiertos sobre su plato. Comenzó a divagar con su mirada por el salón. Había mucha gente que no conocía, gente mayor a ella. Supuso que debían ser miembros de alta alcurnia de la Asociación Pokémon, La Liga y personalidades políticas y del espectáculo de la región.

Se sorprendió de solo ver los rostros familiares de Shauna y Miette, y eso era solo porque estaban ubicadas cerca de ella. Lo más probable era que, repartidas por todo el salón, se encontraban más personas conocidas, pero que por la cantidad de gente que había asistido al evento no podría cruzarse. Suspiró aliviada dentro suyo, había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrárselo y eso la tranquilizaba.

Por más que supiera que su reencuentro era inminente no soportaba la idea de tenerlo frente suyo, no tan pronto. ¿Qué le diría si lo viera? ¿Solo lo saludaría y haría como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Seguramente eso sucedería. Lo más probable es que Ash ya ni siquiera recuerde su rostro. Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco - aunque hablando de Ash no le sorprendería- Pero era seguro que él había olvidado por completo el día que se fue y lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin duda para él ese momento debió ser insignificante, pero para ella marco un antes y un después en su vida. Fue la línea de salida para que su sueño se disparara.

" _Línea de salida…"_

Se repitió mentalmente y recordó en ese instante las palabras de Shauna. Ella ya había conseguido su sueño; había logrado coronarse como la Reina de Kalos y sus performance lograron llevar alegría a todo el mundo. Debería sentirse realizada, ¿no? Pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Es decir, sí sintió que cumplió un sueño, pero quizás las cosas sean como decía Shauna y en la vida una vez que un sueño se acaba se debe ir por otro.

¿Pero cuál?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba la voz de Kalm llamándola.

—Serena, oye Serena —La movió un poco para que reaccionara. La pelimiel se sorprendió y volteo a verlo confundida—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo distraída —La miró un poco preocupado—. Si no la estas pasando bien podemos irnos. Tu solo dímelo, después de todo estamos aquí porque accediste a mi pedido —Ella lo miró con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes la estoy pasando bien. Solo estaba pensando —El muchacho la veía aún no tan convencido—. De verdad estoy bien —Le sonrió—. Iré un momento al tocador —dijo para luego levantarse y encaminarse hacia los baños.

—Ah…está bien —Kalm decidió creerle a las palabras de su amiga.

Serena se dirigió a paso algo apresurado al baño. Dobló en un pasillo que la encaminaba directamente a la habitación en cuestión pero justo cuando puso un pie en él se encontró frente a frente con una persona que conocía muy bien y que no veía hacía mucho tiempo.

—Serena, ¿eres tú? —pronunció esa persona. La pelimiel hizo una mueca con algo de fastidio.

—¿Por qué todos hacen esa pregunta? No es que me morí, solo me fui por un tiempo —reprochó algo molesta. Pero luego le sonrió—. Cuanto tiempo sin estar contigo Bonnie, estas más alta.

La ya no tan pequeña rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga con mucha fuerza. Serena le correspondió con dulzura, hacía tiempo que no recibía esos abrazos de Bonnie y en verdad los extrañaba.

—¡No esperaba verte tan pronto! ¡En verdad me sorprendiste! —exclamó la rubia muy contenta.

—En realidad tampoco tenía planeado regresar aún —dijo separándose.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Cuestiones de trabajo, salió una propuesta y no pude rechazarla.

—Ya veo —habló un poco deprimida—. Entonces, ¿no viniste a hablar con Ash? —La reina se tensó ante la pregunta. Fijó su vista a un constado y frunció los labios.

—Bueno, no es que volví específicamente por eso. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de aclarar todo entre nosotros —La mirada de Bonnie cambió a una esperanzada tras la respuesta de su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿si quieres hablar con él? —preguntó emocionada— ¡Si quieres yo le aviso, el está aquí ahora! ¡Podrán hablar y arreglar sus diferencias, todo volverá a la normalidad!... —A medida que Bonnie hablaba la cara de Serena se iba llenando de sorpresa y temor. Lo que menos quería ella ahora era encontrarse con Ash, debía detener las ilusiones de la chica cuanto antes.

—¡No, no Bonnie! ¡Eso no debe pasar! ¡Ash no debe saber que estoy aquí! —sentenció desesperada agitando las manos. El semblante de Bonnie volvió a entristecerse súbitamente.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? —replicó con voz tenue— Es el mejor momento, ambos están aquí. Ya pasaron tres años, ¿cuánto más quieres esperar Serena? —expresó con dureza.

Serena bajó la mirada y observó sus zapatos un rato. Su color blanco contrastaba con la alfombra roja y estampada del pasillo. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiró fuertemente detrás de ellas.

—Yo…le hablaré Bonnie. Pero por favor, no te involucres. No me hagas esto más difícil —dijo aún con sus manos en su rostro. Bonnie también suspiró, miró a Serena unos segundos y después habló.

—Bueno, al menos es un avance —Hizo una media sonrisa al finalizar. Serena bajó sus manos y también le sonrió.

* * *

—¿Nervioso?

—Solo un poco —Ash se secaba el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón.

—Estarás bien —Clemont le dio una palmada en el hombro—. No es la primera vez que hablas en público, lo haces en cada Liga.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme así antes de cada ocasión —En ese momento el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon subió nuevamente al escenario. Golpeo un poco el micrófono delante de sí para verificar si funcionaba y habló.

—Espero que todos estén disfrutando de esta magnífica cena cortesía de los mejores chefs de la región —La gente de todo el salón aplaudió el magnífico servicio—. Ahora, si me acompañan, escucharemos unas palabras del actual campeón de nuestra amada Kalos. Por favor, denle la bienvenida con un nuevo fuerte aplauso a ¡Ash Ketchum!

Al escuchar ese nombre Serena, quien estaba llegando a su lugar, detuvo su caminar al instante, casi al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Se debatió el hacerlo unos segundos, pero, finalmente, fijó su vista al escenario y entonces lo vio.

Ahí estaba él; con esa característica sonrisa que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar que su respiración se detuviese…

—Quiero agradecerles a todos por asistir a éste evento. La Liga Pokémon es un lugar donde los mejores entrenadores se reúnen para demostrar sus habilidades y las de sus pokémon…

 _Con su desarreglado cabello, que con ese traje tan elegante la hacía suspirar…_

—…En cada batalla tanto los entrenadores como los pokémon dejan su alma y su corazón. Y, como se demuestra cada año en la Liga Kalos, los combates son mucho más impresionantes debido al esfuerzo que siempre ponen los participantes para alcanzar su sueño…

 _Sus ojos cafés eran tan singulares para ella, que hacían que al quedárseles mirando se perdiera dentro de ellos…_

—…Es por eso que ésta Liga es tan especial, celebramos veinte años de progreso de nuestros entrenadores, veinte años de progreso en ésta región…

 _Como olvidar esa característica marca en sus mejillas, lo hacían tan único y especial…_

—…Por eso éste año debemos esforzarnos, para demostrarles así a nuestros entrenadores participantes lo orgullosos que estamos de ellos, valorando el esfuerzo que han hecho llegando hasta aquí. No solo este año, sino su progreso a lo largo de estas dos décadas. Gracias por escucharme y espero que ésta Liga Kalos número veinte sea inolvidable.

El público se paró y comenzó a aplaudir las palabras del azabache, quien se inclinaba agradeciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Serena ante el ruido salió de su letargo y se turbó.

Ahora se daba cuenta, no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de pensar que en solo tres años podría hacerlo? Aún lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, no podía negarlo por más que quisiese. Nunca podría sacarse a Ash Ketchum de la mente y mucho menos del corazón. Se dio cuenta de que no podría hablar con él, mucho menos encontrárselo ahí. Una desesperación con ansiedad invadió su cuerpo, necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el escenario y el corazón se le detuvo al instante. Los ojos de Ash estaban mirando hacia su dirección. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta suplicando porque no la hubiese reconocido. Con suerte se estaba fijando en alguna otra cosa, pero digamos que ella no era de tener mucha.

Con velocidad se encaminó hacia su mesa, divisó de espaldas a Kalm e intentó tocarle el hombro con la mayor suavidad posible. Este se volteó a verla, primero le sonrió, pero luego al ver su expresión su rostro cambió a uno interrogante.

—¿Qué te sucede Serena, estás bien?

—¿Podemos irnos? —Trató de no sonar tan desesperada.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo, no puedo seguir más aquí. Por favor Kalm —Esta vez sí suplicó.

El pelinegro asintió aún confundido, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su saco y Serena rápidamente tomó su brazo para irse de ahí de inmediato.

A medida que avanzaba evitó mirar hacia atrás, no pudo despedirse de ninguna de sus amigas, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrárselo. Kalm la miraba por el rabillo del ojo con preocupación, ¿qué le habría pasado para que se ponga así?

Cuando salieron del lugar Serena soltó un leve suspiro, pero no detuvo su veloz caminar. Divisó la limusina esperándolos al final de las escalerillas, solo unos metros más y llegarían. Kalm subió primero y Serena se disponía a hacerlo cuando fugazmente la imagen de su bolso pasó por su cabeza, ¡lo había olvidado en su asiento! No podía tener más mala suerte. Dudó unos segundo en si ir por él o no, pero finalmente optó por avisarle a Kalm y dirigirse de nuevo al edificio a una velocidad muy superior a la anterior si eso era posible.

Caminó con mucha cautela, temiendo poder encontrárselo, o peor, que él la encontrara. Al llegar a su mesa tomó su bolso y volvió a dirigirse hacia la salida. Solo le quedaba la mitad del trayecto, agradeció mentalmente por eso.

Cuando salió soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, pudo ver la limusina estacionada y su corazón se tranquilizo más. Ya solo tenía que bajar las escalerillas y su pesadilla habría terminado.

Pero como siempre para Serena, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—¡Serena!

Escuchó una inconfundible voz detrás de ella y solo pudo pensar en lo cerca que había estado de lograrlo…

* * *

 **¡Buenas gente!**

 **Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo de esta interesante historia que me alegra que les esté gustando :3**

 **Me quedó laaargo espero no les moleste, pero de todos modos a partir del próximo ya no lo serán tanto, así como los de Lo que siento por tí quedarán.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Perdón por no darles el reencuentro aún pero esta escena tenía que quedar ahí pliss xD**

 **¡Hoy no podré contestar reviews sorry! Dx**

 **Pero el próximo prometo que sí así que dejen cuantos quieran ;)**

 **Les aviso y recuerdo que tengo una nueva historia Amour si quieren pasar a leerla. Es un AU y esta bastante bonita :3 Bueno eso me han dicho :v**

 **De nuevo, como siempre, agradezco enormemente sus reviews favs y follows chicos graciass! 3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	4. De reencuentros y situaciones extrañas

**_|Capítulo IV|_**

 ** _"De reencuentros y situaciones extrañas"_**

Irónicamente, hablar en público no era lo suyo. Podía ser, para los demás, el chico más carismático, extrovertido y -se permitió ser arrogante- valiente que pudieran conocer. Pero conocía sus límites y las situaciones formales eran uno de ellos. No tenía por qué ser perfecto, pero debía al menos simularlo en estas circunstancias.

Cuando terminó de hablar soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, ver la sonrisa de aprobación de Clemont y del presidente de la Asociación Pokémon lo hicieron relajarse por completo, tanto como para inclinarse y agradecer los aplausos del público.

Ahora entendía lo difícil que era estar sobre un escenario, ¿cómo lograba Serena hacerlo todo el tiempo? Lo hacía ver tan sencillo…

 _Enamorada de ti…_

Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza ante sus pensamientos. Luego de esa revelación todo le recordaba a ella, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, y si bien la había recordado constantemente desde su partida, en esta ocasión era mucho más recurrente.

Había tomado la decisión de, al menos por lo que durara la fiesta, mantenerse ajeno a la situación conflictiva de su mente, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Toda la noche la recordó, y se imaginó como actuaría ella en cada circunstancia, y como se vería…

Sin duda estaría radiante, tal y como es, elegantemente vestida -porque amaba verse bien- y con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, diciéndole con ella, y sus brillantes ojos, lo orgullosa y feliz que estaba por él al lograr pasar ese momento.

Sonrió con amargura, la extrañaba mucho… y era la primera vez que lo admitía abiertamente consigo mismo. Como desearía que estuviera allí, aún no procesaba bien lo de sus sentimientos por él, pero eso era secundario comparado al anhelo que tenía de volver a verla.

Cuando los aplausos comenzaron a cesar fue que salió de su ensimismamiento y se irguió para pasar una mirada por el concurrido salón, sí que había ido mucha gente.

Detuvo con curiosidad su vista en un punto en la parte casi más profunda del lugar. Algo le había llamado poderosamente la atención: una chica, desde su distancia podría confundirla con todas las demás que allí se encontraban, pero algo extraño hizo que posara su mirada especialmente en ella.

Apenas y podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero con ayuda de su imaginación fue armando una imagen en su mente, y se sorprendió mucho por lo que concibió. Era muy similar, demasiado…

Ahogó un jadeo de la sorpresa. Esa chica, a su mirada, tenía el cabello claro, no podía distinguir con seguridad el color, pero el de ella lo había visto tantas veces que sería un insulto para sí mismo si llegara a confundirlo.

No podía ver el color de sus ojos, para nada; pero su figura… sonaría acosador si dijera que la conocía a la perfección, pero es que adoraba verla bailar sobre el escenario, era tan _"ella"_ ahí arriba que sabía que no había otro lugar donde se sintiera más libre. Y esa pasión por lo que amaba hacer se la trasmitía a él que la entendía perfectamente.

Se le aceleró el corazón por primera vez en su vida por una persona. No cabía duda, ¡era ella! ¡Era Serena!

No.

Se golpeo fuerte mentalmente ante tal desvarío. ¡No podía ser Serena! ¡Era un pensamiento totalmente irracional! De seguro su mente le estaba jugando otra de sus jugarretas, después de todo, en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, era lógico que su mente lo engañe creando una ilusión de ella, ¿cierto?

 _«¿Desde cuándo es normal alucinar con una persona? ¡Demonios Ash, estás perdiendo el juicio!»_

Salió un poco de su conflicto interno cuando la mano del presidente de la Asociación Pokémon sobre su hombro provocó que volteara pudiendo ver su cara de preocupación mezclada con un gesto con la barbilla señalando las escaleras. Asintió aturdido, comprendiendo que había estado allí arriba más de la cuenta, meditando su extraña visión.

Clemont lo vio bajar con una mirada ausente de su alrededor y se acercó preocupado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —puso una mano sobre su hombro e inclinó el rostro para poder verlo mejor a comprobar que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—S-sí…—En su mente se debatía que hacer. Alzó su mirada en la dirección donde había visto esa figura, pero ya no estaba, ¿en verdad fue una ilusión? Trató de convencerse que sí, que lo había imaginado, pero tampoco quería creerse un loco y además… parecía tan real y, a la vez, tan idéntica como para que se hubiera confundido—. Ahora vuelvo —palmeo el hombro derecho de Clemont antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacía el lugar donde la vio, dejando más que confundido a su amigo rubio.

—¿Ash? —Bonnie lo vio pasar corriendo ignorándola totalmente, algo que, pensó, era muy extraño. Se acercó hacia su hermano quien miraba en la misma dirección por la que el entrenador se había ido—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé, de pronto se puso extraño antes de bajar del escenario —no apartó la mirada del camino de Ash en ningún momento, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago que no era precisamente buena.

* * *

Jadeaba sin aliento, extrañado, ya que no había corrido prácticamente nada y era de mantener una buena condición física. Se lo ameritó al cansancio mental que estaba teniendo y lo desgastante y adrenalínica que asombrosamente era la situación.

La buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero ninguna chica se asemejaba a lo que había visto desde allá arriba. ¿En verdad fue una alucinación? ¿Tantos deseos tenía de volver a ver a Serena?

Soltó un suspiro y aflojó el moño de su traje. Era oficial, estaba perdiendo el juicio. Ya no podía mantener esta situación así, debía hacer algo, necesitaba ver a Serena de alguna forma.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y meditó la conclusión a la que llegó: tenía que llamarla, había sido muy desconsiderado de su parte -y muy orgulloso- al haber evitado hacerlo todo este tiempo, el estar tan distanciado de ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Pero qué le diría? ¿ _«Hola Serena ha pasado tiempo_ »? No sería justo para ella el hacer como si nada pasó. De todos modos, ya no la llamó por tres años, una disculpa le debía. Bueno, aunque ella tampoco llamó…

 _«¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso Ash! ¡Es obvio que se molestó contigo y tú debías disculparte desde hace mucho!»_

¿Debía asustarse por estar regañándose a sí mismo como si fuera dos personas? No pudo meditar lo último porque, como ocurrió sobre el escenario, la vio.

Abrió los ojos con espanto y su cuerpo se tensó ante la convicción que ahora la imagen le inundaba. Cabello castaño como la miel, ojos azules como zafiros, la elegancia y porte al caminar, ¡no cabía duda, sí era ella! ¡Era Serena!

O al menos debía serlo…

De tantos pensamientos sus piernas se estancaron y parecían no tener intención de moverse. La vio irse apresurada hacía afuera del edificio, y en un arranque desesperación tomó fuerza y obligó a sus piernas a dirigirse a pasos apresurados en su dirección, debía alcanzarla, tenía que alcanzarla.

Cuando cruzó las enormes puertas pudo verla a mitad de la escalinata alejándose cada vez más de él. Un sentimiento de dolor y nostalgia lo invadió y, con el miedo y el temor de volver a perderla latente en su ser, la llamó.

—¡Serena!

Se detuvo en el mismo acto que su voz salió de su garganta, provocando que su corazón se contraiga ante la certera idea de poder tenerla finalmente delante suyo.

Se acercó muy lentamente, temiendo que se desvaneciera frente sus ojos. Cuando sólo los separaban unos pocos escalones la chica aún no se volteaba a verlo. ¿Sería en verdad ella?

* * *

¿Por qué los fantasmas del pasado no podían, simplemente, desvanecerse? Pero claro ella no los olvidaba, y les encantaba perseguirla. No llegó a estar ni un día completo en Kalos que ya tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, o a él más bien, la única persona que podía hacerla dudar de su sano juicio.

No quería voltear, definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Evaluó sus posibilidades; la limusina no estaba muy lejos. Quizás, si era rápida, podría entrar en ella y simular como que no escuchó nada.

En su desesperada situación le parecía el plan más brillante que podría tener cualquiera. No estaba preparada para ver a Ash, de eso se dio cuenta, ¡y hablar mucho menos! Sabía que estaba actuando como una cobarde, pero no, no era el momento, necesitaba estar con todas sus defensas altas para su inminente reencuentro, y sin duda ahora se sentía tan desprotegida que sus piernas flaqueaban de la sola idea de tenerlo a sus espaldas.

Dio un paso, cerrando los ojos y rogando que su plan fuese un rotundo éxito.

—¿Serena? —Lo oyó imitar su avance y maldijo su mala suerte que parecía esa noche haberla abandonado—. ¿E-eres tú? —¿Acaso tartamudeó? De manera involuntaria, se sintió algo culpable. Había pasado mucho tiempo, lo más seguro era que él quiera hablarle si la encontró en ese momento, no la veía hace tiempo y cruzársela en esa fiesta debió sorprenderlo -suponía-. Más allá de todo, Ash tenía un trato incondicional con sus amigos, y ya lo había aceptado; ella era _eso,_ sólo eso.

Tomó aire, mucho. Intentó mentalizarse y darse ánimos para lo que enfrentaría, y entonces -sólo entonces- volteo a verlo.

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando su fino rostro finalmente se reveló ante sus ojos. ¡No la había imaginado! De manera mental suspiró aliviado al estar seguro de su cordura.

La tenía ahí, justo en frente, parecía tan irreal…Por un momento, quiso estirar su mano y tocar su rostro para que su cuerpo y toda su mente se cercioraran de su ineludible presencia.

casi como si tambaleara, inclinó su aturdido cuerpo hacía ella quien reaccionó retrocediendo. Parpadeó tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos y procesar el momento que estaba viviendo.

La chica apretó sus labios intentando suprimir el cúmulo de emociones que se disparaban dentro de ella y no la dejaban pensar con sosiego.

—Ho-hola — _«genial, primeras palabras y ya tartamudeas Serena»._

—Serena… en verdad eres tu...—su mirada la hacía sentir algo incómoda, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma, reparó en la idea de que era obvio que él no esperaba verla después de tanto tiempo, ¿ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que se volverían a encontrar? ¿Por qué actuaba como si jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente?

Era claro que ella no ocupaba un lugar significante entre sus pensamientos.

Por unos segundos, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, más la borró inmediatamente. Era ahora cuando tenía que ser fuerte, ¡era fuerte! Luchar contra sus sentimientos era su obligación si quería que dejaran de hacerle daño, porque no era Ash, no, era ella misma la que se confundía.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? No esperaba encontrarte aquí —Mentira. Era obvio que estaría allí, pero debía sonar desentendida, y no es tampoco como si hubiese ido allí con la sola idea de encontrárselo. Una sonrisa confianzuda esbozó para reforzar su actitud, ya no se mostraría débil...

Él avanzó un paso más, provocando que ella se retrajera algo asustada. Parpadeó incrédulo, y apretó fuerte los puños clavando sus uñas en sus palmas para comprobar que no era una ilusión u otro sueño más.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, la chica que tenía en frente, con sus amielados cabellos cayendo ondulantes sobre sus hombros y deslumbrantes ojos azules, le sonreía con suma naturalidad. Y él intentó corresponder, vaya que sí, pero el momento lo tenía tan deslumbrado que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por fin la tenía frente a él…

Su impulsiva actitud le obligaba a querer hacer tantas cosas; quería abrazarla, sentirla real y palparla con sus manos, hacerle mil y un preguntas y contarles infinitas anécdotas de estos tres años.

Apretó sus labios conteniéndose y sólo pudo, finalmente, enseñarle sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa que remarcaba con énfasis la comisura de sus labios y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Un atisbo de sus "viejos" sentimientos se reflejó como un escueto rubor bajo sus ojos al contemplar su radiante sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que siempre se sentía doblegar ante ella?

—¡Sí que ha pasado! —su voz salió rasposa pero animada, muy animada—. ¿Qué no esperabas encontrarme? Pequeña mentirosa, ¡era obvio que estaría aquí! —en ese momento, todas sus confusiones, pensamientos abrumadores, recuerdos amargos, remordimientos; todo, todo se esfumó, y sólo ella, y el que haya regresado al fin, cubría su campo de pensamiento, de una manera tan apabullante como vivificadora.

—B-bueno sí, pero, ya sabes hay tanta gente…—su reacción la tenía algo desconcertada, pero aliviada a la vez. Tenía cierto temor de que él le reclamara algo, no es como que sintiera que tuviese el derecho de hacer tal cosa, pero por alguna razón se sentía de ese modo, con esa responsabilidad. El comprender grotescamente que el azabache ni siquiera se sintió, mínimo, molesto ante su abrupta partida sólo la hacía sentir como su corazón se encogía cada vez más, dándose cuenta de la dura realidad que ella misma le quiso hacer ver desde hace tiempo.

—¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¡Hay tantas cosas que yo debo decirte! ¿Sabías que ya puedo caminar por las calles con más naturalidad? ¡Es estupendo! —Ella sólo lo miraba, expectante, esperando el momento oportuno para encontrar la excusa perfecta para una vía de escape hacía el auto que la esperaba escaleras abajo—. Ven, tienes que ver a Clemont y Bonnie, ¡se emocionarán!

Quiso tomarle el brazo inocentemente, pero le rehuyó deslizándolo entre sus dedos y dando otro paso en reversa. Ash la miró algo contrariado, su mirada era una mezcla de lo que parecía ser temor con escepticismo.

En ese instante su burbuja se rompió y todo el remolino mental que lo había agobiado ese día regresó con más ímpetu, generándole una puntada lastimera en la sien derecha.

—Yo…no puedo, debo irme —le costó horrores no rehuir la mirada ni tartamudear si quiera.

—Pero…—no podía hablar, no con el insistente y tormentoso mar de pensamientos que se acumulaban para dejarlo casi sin aire.

—Lo siento. Será otro día, ¿sí?... Adiós.

Cuando le dio la espalda, volteándose para marcharse de su presencia, su corazón palpitó desbocado. Una amarga sensación de _dejà vu_ lo atiborró y los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer como relampagueantes luces frete a sus ojos.

 _«¡Decidió irse por tu culpa, si tú le hubieras dicho que se quedara ella ahora estaría aquí!»_

—¡Espera! —La siguió y, desesperado, alargó su brazo sin ser consciente realmente de su entorno. Tomó su muñeca y sintió su suave piel erizarse por el tacto tan repentino—. Espera, no te vayas…—respiraba entre jadeos, era todo tan extraño. Su estómago se revolvía de tantas cosas que no entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro; no podía dejar que se fuera, no otra vez—. No te vayas…

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, y la acongojada voz de Ash a sus espaldas le provocaron un escalofrió que, junto con el calor de su mano, erizaban cada milímetro de su piel.

No quería voltear, ¡Dios, no lo haría! Quería ignorar a toda costa el ambiente que, sentía, se había generado. Era pesado, denso, y por la forma en que lo escuchaba jadear sabía que no era la única que le costaba respirar.

Él no podía ser consiente de aquello, ¿no? Sólo era su irremediable corazón queriendo ilusionarla otra vez, ¿verdad?

 _«¡Claro que es eso! ¿Por qué dudas, Serena!»_

—Ash…—intentó, sutilmente, volver a zafar su agarre, mas, de manera sorpresiva, el chico no se lo permitió. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza moderada, evitando permitirle de nuevo deslizarse entre sus dedos. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Mírame, Serena. ¿Por qué huyes? —sonó demandante, pero el tono de súplica no abandonaba su garganta.

¿Huir? Otra vez estaba huyendo de él. ¿Es que no podía dejar de hacerlo? Ser valiente una vez en su vida, sólo eso pedía…al menos en lo que a sus sentimientos de refiere. Ya sabía lo que hacía, era consciente, pero que el azabache se lo reprochara no le sentó nada bien.

¡Rayos, ella era la reina de Kalos! Su orgullo femenino y profesional le picaron molestos. Él no era quien para reclamarle nada, ¿qué se creía? Sí, estaba huyendo, ¿y qué? No quería ver su rostro ya, ¿algún problema con eso?

Sabía que su línea de pensamientos no era la más coherente en esos momentos, ¡pero Dios que la había hecho enojar!

Lo miró de soslayo, y al percibir como sus cejas, antes fruncidas, se separaba lentamente, supo que su expresión no era nada amable.

—No estoy huyendo, ¿por qué piensas eso? Me están esperando. —Se sorprendió ella misma de lo fría y monótona que salió su voz. Tenía que admitir que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, algo así como pequeños placeres personales.

Él estaba tan anonadado que boqueó un poco antes de poder expresar algo congruente, mas retomó su seriedad anterior. Ella no podía engañarlo, la conocía tan bien…

—Sí lo haces, Serena. Huyes de mí, sabes que no puedes mentirme —Ella se sonrojó al verse aún más descubierta, y una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se coló en el rostro moreno al saber que había acertado. Era una sensación extraña, ni siquiera sabía por qué actuaba así, pero era interesante.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante la situación, ¿desde cuándo Ash era tan osado! Se molestó aún más y se impacientó, no veía forma de cómo salir de allí, eso se había vuelto algo extraño.

Sintió como la mano de Ash apretaba un poco más su agarre con la intensión de hacerla voltear, inmediatamente se le revolvió el estómago.

—S…sé que no puedo mentirte, por eso no lo hago —Quiso sonar segura, pero se dio cuenta que toda la audacia, con la que se había pronunciado segundos antes, la había abandonado. ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba cayendo!

—¿Segura, Serena? —aprovechando su apabullamiento, la hizo girar hacía él, permitiéndole ver la media sonrisa vitoreante que adornaba su rostro moreno junto a una mirada sugestiva. Se sentía tan, extrañamente, bien.

Y fue en ese momento que ella volvió a sentirse flaquear. ¿Cómo podía él hacerla caer tan fácil? Su boca enmudeció, y ya no podía recibir señales de su cabeza para encontrar una forma de como escapar de sus manos. Estaba atrapada.

—Yo…yo…—la sensación de perderse en sus ojos era tan intensa como hace años, y justo en ese instante la sentía aún más vívida. Ash la miraba de tal manera que no era capaz de apartar su vista aunque el bochorno se haga más que evidente en su rostro.

Era la primera vez que él experimentaba algo así, y no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero, por alguna razón –aunque lo atribuía más a que siempre fue muy impulsivo- se dejó guiar por su cuerpo y las sensaciones llamativas que lo invadían en ese momento.

Tenía a Serena por fin frente suyo, y no la dejaría ir como antaño, esta vez no, quería hablar tantas cosas con ella…Y claramente no la dejaría huir, excusara lo que excusara.

Estaba por tirar de su mano para llevársela de allí, la pelimiel ya se sentía desfallecer y, al parecer, ningún método de escape aparecería mágicamente para rescatarla. Estaba perdida.

Cuando ya se había resignado y el azabache había tomado envión para moverlos a ambos, oyó unos pasos detrás suyo y una inconfundible voz como campanas de salvación.

—¿Serena?

Ella se volteó, notablemente aliviada al ver el rostro inquisidor de su azabache compañero. Sonrió, ¡la suerte al fin se puso de su lado!

—¡Kalm! —aprovechando el aturdimiento del entrenador, ante la llegada del tercer sujeto, se deslizó de su agarre y se posicionó al lado del de ojos grises.

—¿Todo en orden? —el desconcierto era notable en su semblante, más por ver el repentino buen humor de su amiga quien, recordaba, lo había sacado de ese lugar casi arrastrándolo con una cara que reflejaba temor puro.

—¡Claro, todo en orden! —sonaba tan alegre—. ¿Te hice esperar? Lo lamento —sus cejas se encorvaron en modo de disculpa, aunque no supo porque lo sintió algo forzado—. Es que me encontré con Ash, y no me dejaba ir —señaló al mencionado ofreciéndole una sonrisa entre divertida y cordial.

El azabache salió de su letargo cuando el bochorno le invadió. Serena se estaba burlando de él, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sólo cuando fue consciente de la mirada gris posada sobre él es que fue capaz de pronunciar algo.

—A…Ash Ketchum, un gusto —estiró su mano muy torpemente siendo recibido con una sutil sonrisa por el otro azabache.

—Kalm.

Una sensación tan amarga como incomoda se le asentó en la boca del estómago. Ese chico le había llegado de manera tan repentina que cambiaba todo el sentido de su remolino de pensamientos.

—Bu…bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos Kalm. Ash, que bueno volver a hablar contigo. ¡Nos vemos! —tomó el brazo de su compañero más que por educación o etiqueta por salir de ahí cuanto antes. No quería arriesgarse a un interrogatorio por parte del chico a su viejo amigo, no se iría jamás.

Apenas el modelo pudo pronunciar un adiós hacía el azabache antes de que Serena lo metiera al auto y, de manera totalmente extraña y desconcertante, se alejaran del lugar dejando al entrenador con una expresión vacilante y un vacío desasosegado insoportable.

—¿Qué…rayos?

* * *

 **Por un lado me siento bien por haber actualizado, por otro siento que éste capítulo me dejó con un sabor agridulce...no es que no me gustó pero no sé...creo que no es lo que esperaban...**

 **Quería que fuese más largo, pero no sabía que más agregarle...De hecho, estuve a punto de seguirlo, pero me enrollaría en otra cosa y no sabría como darle un final, así que mejor lo dejé así para tener pie para comenzar el que sigue.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Sean sinceros!**

 **¿Perdí el toque? ¿Esperaban más?**

 **Sé que no se compara en nada a los otros pero boeh...prefiero hacerlos así, más cortos para poder actualizar con más velocidad, a matarme la cabeza de drama como para bloquearme como me pasó con este capítulo...**

 **La verdad no puedo creer que haya actualizado...wow...es que, en realidad el capítulo tres estaba listo como desde Diciembre por ahí...que loco, tenía miedo de ser capaz de dejar la historia colgada jeje**

 **No pasará, tranquilos. Ahora lo sé :v**

 **Lamento taaanto mi demora e inactividad. Y es que se debe a varias cosas, y sí, una de ellas es la universidad, que ya entro en mi última y atosigante última etapa del año...ashh..**

 **¡No diré más para no aburrirlos! además de que ya es tarde y me quiero ir a dormir.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir bancándome a pesar de mis tardanzas!**

 **Si quieren dejarme reviews los esperaré felizmente ;)**

 **¡Y gracias siempre por sus favs y follows!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
